A linha que nos une
by Yuh chan
Summary: Quando são dois professores que se odeiam, e fizera sem querer um pacto que não deixam ficar longe um do outro, oque aconteceria na vida deles? SasuNaruSai 7.cap ON! Completo!
1. a linha que nos une

"A linha que nos unem"

Era um dia normal para o nosso protagonista, dia ensolarado desde cedo, se arrumar e ir pro colégio e dar aula de educação Física para os seus alunos, além do mais não há nada melhor de ver os seus alunos sair daquela fadiga sala de aula tendo maldita aula de matemática ou inglês, por exemplo. Quem seria o maravilhoso ser que salva os alunos do terror? Um ser sorridente de olhos azuis e cabelos louros, isso que é um herói e tanto! Mas era no entanto normal! Diria que era um ser que tinha uma vida completamente "normal", tinha um fã clube terrivelmente "normal"... Pelo menos não tinha psicopatas com fogo no rabo (?) que nem no fã clube do professor de matemática, que era um professor rígido e estressado ou concluindo direitinho, ele era chato? Era de olhos negros e cabelo negro e tinha um cabelo meio arrepiado por trás, algo que parecia impossível de diminuir o arrepiado. Mas como era belíssimo! Diria que podia ser comparado a um modelo famoso de uma revista Gay (?), sim... Ele tirava suspiro de alunas como alunos, professores como professoras, qual quer um desejava que ele fosse um modelo de uma revista gay (?), do que o professor matemático, pois professor não tira foto em revistas. Coff..coff.. Voltando ao nosso protagonista, ele se chamava Naruto, o sonho dele sempre foi ser um bom professor de Educação Física e conseguiu a amizade dos alunos como dos professores, pois era cativante o seu jeito de ser, é claro que não conseguiu se dar bem com o professor de matemática, um ser da paz nunca se daria bem um ser que adora atormentar pobres seres como os alunos.

Pois é... O nosso amado professor de Educação Física odiava o nosso Belíssimo professor de matemática, e por misera má sorte adivinha quem é o primeiro professor que o nosso louro encontra logo de manhã?

- Bom dia Sasuke-sensei...- falou o Naruto em um tom mal humorado, pois não queria ver aquela "coisa" radiante na sua frente, porque o professor de matemática tinha que ser tão belo assim? E por incrível este tal Sasuke não tinha namorada, talvez porque ninguém agüentava a personalidade forte do ser. Diria que o Naruto também não conseguia namorada pela sua tal personalidade irritante.¬¬'

- Bom dia Naruto-sensei - este falou com um tom superior como sempre - Pensei que o senhor não fosse um alguém de chegar sedo. – olhou para o ser a sua frente com um tal olhar de gozação.

- Okay, okay... Chega de brigarem - Falou outro ser radiante? Ele tinha características parecidas com o modelo de revista Ga... Digoo o professor de matemática, tinha cabelos negros, olhos negros, mas o corte de cabelo não era o mesmo, era liso atrás e também o rosto era meio que pálido. – Poderiam parar de discutir o casal? – Falou colocando as mãos no ombro do louro e do moreno, que mostrou uma aura assustador devido o comentário.

- QUÊ? Quem é casal aqui seu idiota!! – o Naruto odiava essas brincadeiras, por exemplo, já estava preste a dar um combo no ser que tirou sarro, mas o Sasuke foi a frente e olhou fixamente o ser que comentou.

- Sai-sensei! Se não quer sofrer com as conseqüências, é melhor não persuadir o bom humor que estou tentando o Máximo possível para que não suma. – fez com que outro ficasse tremulo, pois é! O nosso amado matemático sabe ameaçar bem, diferente do lourinho que só sabe se explodir e ir logo pro barraco.xDD

- Sorry, sorry, não faço essa brincadeira mais por hoje - O Sai era o professor de inglês, o Naruto não era muito amigo dele, talvez por ser radiante e estranho ou algo parecido.

Já tinha batido o sino para ir para as classes, os professores estavam arrumando as coisas que levariam e tal, e quem sobraram de volta na sala? Acertou quem falou Naruto e Hinata! A Hinata era a professora de arte, cabelos longos e olhos aperolados, e sempre ajudava o Naruto com seus trabalhos e tinha um forte sentimento pelo professor de Educação Física, mas falando francamente o louro era muito lerdo pra perceber isso e no fim parecia que o Naruto rejeitava o sentimento dela, isso deve ferir sentimentos de qual quer um, até fazendo uma pessoa a fazer uma loucura?

Na-naruto sensei! E-e-eu queria fazer um pacto com você!! – Se corou fortemente, e tirou no seu bolso uma linha vermelha – É pra a-aumentar a no-nossa amizade!! – Era obvio que era uma mentira descarada, quem iria amizade se quando há uma linha mágica que poderia mudar tudo a sua vida amorosa com a pessoa que você ama?

Essa linha pode melhorar a nossa amizade? – o Naruto estava completamente confuso, ele tinha imaginado que a Hinata estava com uma febre terrível e já tava meio que tendo alucinação ou algo parecido.

É-é-ééhh!! – A Hinata tava completamente vermelha, não acredito como não desmaiou ainda! E entregou a linha para o Naruto de uma forma desajeitada e tremula – E-e-eu vou ir beber água rapidinho eu já volto-to. – O seu plano tava indo tão bem que precisava tomar o seu a calmante, mas o Naruto sem querer fez milhares de nó naquela linha e não conseguia tirar os nó e pensou para si mesmo que poderia jogar no lixo, na hora que ia jogar no lixo:

- O que você ta fazendo ainda aqui seu dobe? – Era o Sasuke que carregava algumas folhas.

- Ainda não tenho classe pra dar aula teme! – Falou emburrado – Ah! Ajuda aqui a tirar esse nó que fiz nessa linha! – pediu na maior simplicidade

- Dobe... – deixou as folhas na mesa e foi ver a linha – Pra quê isso? – falou incrédulo - Isso que dá não ter nada pra fazer, amarra essa ponta no seu dedo mindinho porque tenho aula pra dar ainda.

Naruto não teve coragem de responder, talvez por pensar que o moreno não iria o ajudar, mas no fim estava ajudando, ele só queria tirar sarro da cara dele, mas foi o fracasso o seu plano. O Sasuke daquele jeito gente boa não era tão ruim assim, mas continuava e continuava a resmungar baixo, parecia que tava fazendo até calculo, então porque foi ajudar numa coisa tão inutilizável será?

No momento que o Sasuke tirou o ultimo nó daquela linha vermelha a outra ponta se amarrou no dedo mindinho do moreno e a linha sumiu do nada. Os dois olhavam com os olhos arregalado para o lugar onde deveria existir uma certa linha vermelha.

- Ahahahaha... Que tal fazermos que não estamos ficando louco? – falou com um sorriso meio que forçado.

Concordo – o Sasuke achou melhor assim, não era bom pensar coisas não muito matemático diria.

No momento que o Sasuke e o Naruto virou para a direção diferente e começaram a andar uma força maior os puxaram para junto e os dois caíram, e ficando o Naruto embaixo do Sasuke, que este caiu no peitoral do louro e para piorar a Hinata chegou nesse momento e pega em flagra os dois naquele estado, não teve jeito, a morena desmaiou no lugar onde estava.

Hi-hinata-chan! – o louro foi correndo na direção da sua amiga, mas uma força o puxou para trás e fez cair encima do Sasuke, foi por pouco que o professor de Educação Física não roubou o beijo do professor de Matemática.

O quê ta acontecendo?? – o Sasuke já estava meio que atordoado e calculou friamente nos acontecimentos, se fosse uma mera linha teria se arrebentado, mas a sensação era se uma corda grossa e não uma linha fina, e para piorar não era no dedo a sensação de estar os amarrando e sim no quadril, e como desamarrar algo que não pode se ver? – Aonde você encontrou essa linha maldita?? – Não tinha outra escolha a não ser em acreditar em contos mágicos, além do mais não tinha outra melhor explicação que essa.

Foi a Hinata-chan que disse que era uma linha para fazer um pacto pra aumentar a amizade, Algo desse estilo! Eu não sei direito! – Falou rápido e meio que enrolado, que fez o Sasuke olhar de uma forma confusa, mas isso é coisa que melhore amizade??

Mas que seja! – foi na direção da Hinata – vem Naruto!

Por que tenho que ir junto com você??

Eu pelo menos não quero cair junto com você de volta!!

- ... - Naruto não conseguia aceitar que ele tinha toda a razão, apenas o seguiu em direção da garota caída no chão.

- Hinata sensei! Hinata sensei! – o Sasuke deu uma chacoalhada de forma bruta na pobre ser desmaiada, e por incrível ela acordou meio atordoada.

- Hinata-chan! Você sabe como desfaz o pacto da linha? – louro estava desesperado e com bom motivo, além do mais o louro odiava aquele moreno, e como iria para sala de aula se não pode nem ficar longe do ser?

E-e-eu não se-sei... – a Hinata aparentava assustada, já tinha entendido o acontecimento e esta completamente destorcida? Como explicar algo desse tipo? Em por sua vez falou num tiro só: - a mu-mulher tinha dito que era só pa-para melhor amizade-de... AHHHH... Eu não sei de NadaaAAa!! – sai correndo como tivesse visto um fantasma, é claro que os dois olhavam com um olhar arregalado, " eu não conhecia esse lado estranho dela..."

Espera Hinata sensei! – Sasuke saiu velozmente para conseguir alcançar a mulher que conseqüentemente corria rápido pra caramba. Mas o Naruto não tinha percebido que tinha que correr junto e por sua vez o Sasuke caiu encima do professor de Educação Física, e dessa vez os dois estavam de rosto para rosto se quisessem podia até sair um beijo, mas era obvio que os seus orgulho como homem! não permitiria a tal ato como esse, os dois tinham esquecido desse grande detalhe de não poder ficar muito longe um do outro, tal detalhe que faz essa fic yaoi.

O que vamos fazer? A nossa única salvação fugiu de nós. – O Naruto estava um pouco corado e expressando um pouco de dor, pois o professor de matemática foi com tudo encima dele.


	2. SasuNaru?

Segundo cap. 0/

na verdade já estava meio que feita, mas a boba aq não sabe mexer muito nisso e mandou aquela fic sem nada '-'

mas espero que gostem desse daqui 0/

-

-

-

Os dois estavam, no entanto unidos? Todos os alunos olhavam assustados, além do mais os rivais em todos os sentidos, estava parecendo um casal que não conseguia se desgrudar?

-Naruto sensei! Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?– _falou um aluno se levantando da carteira_

-O que foi Konohamaru? -_ esse respondeu meio que resmungando_

-Porque o senhor esta na aula do Sasuke-sensei? – _todos os alunos fizeram a mesma expressão de duvida, pois não fazia sentido do professor de Educação Física estar numa aula de Matemática, o louro não tinha idéia no que falar._

-O Naruto sensei está aqui apenas...ehh... Apenas para ver como vocês se comportam na minha aula! – _Estava suando frio, pois uma desculpa especifica era meio que difícil, mas por incrível os alunos caíram na desculpa desse professor._

-Não tinha uma melhor desculpa? –_ Sussurrou baixo só para o Sasuke ouvir, mas fez com que muitos olhassem desconfiados para os dois, começando milhares de sussurros na sala. O Naruto não tinha gostado muito dessa idéia de "comportamento", pois dá o sentido que ele ta querendo virar um Hitler, pois todos sabiam que o ser era tirano em todas as classes e todos o respeitavam temendo de ser castigado ou algo parecido, tudo bem que tinha as masoquistas que queriam ser torturada por ele..._

-Cale-se! – _gritou para o Naruto como pros alunos_ – Vamos começar a aula! Abram na pagina 87! – _Fez com que todos abrissem rapidamente como se fosse algo de vida ou morte, fazendo o louro se surpreender com a organização que ele colocava dentro da classe, era tirano, mas era um jeito bom com que todos ficassem acordados a aula inteira._

O tempo passou e passou, mas para o nosso triste protagonista parecia uma eternidade, o que ele gostava de fazer era sair correndo nas quadras, jogando bola e ensinando a sacar ou chutar a bola, mas ficar preso naquela sala sem poder dizer nada era uma tortura pro louro,o pior é a vontade de ir ao banheiro, que achou melhor não falar porque é algo meio que digamos, constrangedor? O Naruto imaginava falando "vou ao banheiro", e Sasuke respondendo "vou junto", ou "segura um pouco, já vai acabar a aula". Sim o Sasuke não é esse tipo de ser, mas era o lourinho que estava pensando, então não tem como comentar esse tipo de pensamento.

Foram duas aulas de matemática, por isso parecia uma eternidade, o mais interessante que nenhum aluno abriu a boca para falar algo desnecessário. Sempre que falavam algo eram duvidas de alguma coisa da matéria.

-Neh Sasuke sensei! – _o Naruto parecia meio que constrangido e falava muito baixo, algo que não era típico dele._

O que foi dobe? –_ falou andando para fora da sala_

-Preciso ir ao banheiro...- _este falou meio que sem jeito_ – na terceira aula vou ir pro oitavo ano, e se eu saiba já ta na hora de eu ir...

O Sasuke apenas olhou para ele e fez uma cara de "aff... não tenho escolha" mudaram a rota e foram ao banheiro, e adivinha quem eles encontraram no banheiro?

-Hey! A vieram tirar as suas necessidades também? – _Era o professor Sai, que parecia que já tava errr... Tirando as suas necessidades._

Os dois fizeram a mesma expressão de "oh! Não..."

- vocês só vão ficar olhando? – _os dois pareciam pessoas que nunca viram alguém no banheiro ou algo assim, o pior que os dois estavam parecendo que queriam fazer suas necessidades só entre os dois, sendo que isso não fosse uma mentira por completo. Além do mais para piorar o Sasuke não queria e nem tinha vontade de ir no banheiro, e o que foi fazer ali? Acompanhou por mera boa educação o Naruto é claro. Mas alguém entenderia isso sem pensar alguma malicia? Principalmente quando se fala do nosso radiante Sai! Que codi ser adorava falar de revista gay, mas ninguém sabes se ele falava por auto preconceito ou por gostar dessas coisas, um alguém muito complicado diria.._

-Não enche seu idiota! – _o louro respondeu com grosseria, algo normal dele, e foi ao caminho da privada e por infelicidade do Naruto, o Sasuke ia junto de uma forma disfarçado, mas é melhor que caírem junto, e com um ser meio que chatinho para ver esse espetáculo._

Graças a Deus o Sai saiu do banheiro deixando os dois bem aliviado, pois é estranho o Sasuke estar ali sem ter nenhum propósito.

-Vai demorar muito ai? –_ o moreno estava cansado daquilo e suspirava triste e de forma estressado, pois era a vez dele ver a aula de Educação Física._

-Não enche teme! – e_ste falou meio que constrangido, é terrível saber que alguém esperava ele terminar as suas necessidades _– falando nisso, quantos metros tem essa linha?

-Hmm... Falando francamente, deveras ter 2 metros no mínimo –_começou a fazer um olhar pensativo, lembrando de todos os acontecimentos que fizeram se trombar._

Depois disso, foram para o oitavo ano e todos olharam assustados, pensavam aterrorizados "será que vamos ter aula de matemática?".

-Calma negadinha! Ele só veio dar uma olhadinha como que é a aula de Educação Física! – _este soltou um belo sorriso que acalmou todas as almas que tem aula de matemática com aquele professor tirano_. – Hoje vocês vão jogar vôlei!

-O Naruto sensei não vai jogar junto? – _um dos alunos perguntou meio decepcionado ao ver que o professor não ia jogar._

-Eu vou fazer companhia para o professor de matemática que não sabe das regras desse jogo! – e_ste soltou um sorriso sem jeito, o que ele mais queria é jogar junto com os seus alunos._

O Sasuke não tinha gostado muito do que o Naruto tinha falado, pois ele sabia muito bem como que jogava vôlei, falando francamente o físico do moreno era melhor que do loiro, acho que se os dois brigassem o moreno sairia vitorioso, mas o Sasuke não tem dom para ser professor de Educação Física, diferente do nosso protagonista.

-Ah! Você vai dar aula em que classe depois? – _o loiro perguntou meio que calmo demais._

-Só nas duas ultimas aulas – _outro que respondeu sem expressar muito, um ato muito calmo quando tem que se pensar no futuro não acha?_

-Ufa! Isso é um alivio, porque os últimos eu vou estar livre! –_ este sorriu tão alegremente que fez o Sasuke olhar para outro lado, pois aquele sorriso tinha lhe chamado atenção, mas sabia que não era uma boa idéia olhar muito para este sorriso._

-Mudando de assunto, quem vai pousar na casa de quem? Eu prefiro dormir no meu apartamento. – _Este foi tão direto que fez com que o louro olhasse de forma desconfiado, mas nesses momentos era melhor ser direto do que indireto, nesse momento era bom dizer a verdade, pois a mentira seria descoberto na hora, eu acho...¬¬'_

-Meu apartamento é meio que apertado, talvez seja melhor mesmo dormir no seu apartamento –_ soltou outro sorriso, mas dessa vez foi um sorriso sem jeito, pois aonde ele morava era apenas para uma pessoa e seria muito apertado para os dois._

-Então está feito! Amanhã acredito que a Hinata sensei virá, e espero boas explicações dela. – e_ste fitou os alunos que jogavam felizes, como se fossem livres de regras e tirania, até o jeito de tratar os alunos os dois não se combinavam, os alunos não temiam o Naruto, parecia confiar como um amigo, não tinha medo de comentarem e conversarem na aula dele, mas todos pareciam respeitar muito o louro, sabiam as horas que podiam fazer brincadeira e horas que não podiam, diferente do moreno que não permitia saber dessas coisas._

No fim a aula de Educação Física acabou, mas acabou tão rápido que o Sasuke se assustou, talvez a companhia daquele ser que nunca se deu bem, não era tão ruim como imaginava, e conhecer um lado divertido dos alunos também não era algo de se dizer chato, mas agora que vem o pior!! Os professores que se dão tão mal iriam do nada almoçar(1) juntos?? Pois é, os dois pegaram os seus bento(2) e sentou-se à mesa juntos, fazendo milhares de olhos que não acreditavam no que viam "será que estou vendo alucinações?". Todos preferiram ficar no seu canto, pois os dois emanavam uma aura depressivo como fosse algo que não queriam, mas não tinham escolha.

-Sasuke-kun tá com uma carinha tão tristonho...- _esta era a medica do colégio, codi ser não quero contar detalhes, estava fofocando um pouco do caso estranho que via a sua frente._

-Olha o lourinho ali Sakura sensei! Este ai também não parece nenhum pouco bem – _Comentou a professora de dança._

-Ino sensei! Esse daí não faz diferença!! Mas é bem estranhos os dois estarem unidos assim – _falou com um tom meio desconfiado_ – deve ter acontecido alguma coisa...

-Vocês duas poderiam parar de se intrometer nas vidas dos outro? – _Era o professor de Física que deu uma apostilada bem de leve na cabeça das duas que comiam os seus bento._

-Não seja chato Shikamaru sensei! Esses dois estão estranhos mesmo! - _falou em um tom mais alto fazendo com que os dois isolados olhassem para eles, mas logo disfarçaram mudando de assunto._

-Aonde a Hinata sensei foi será? Ela sumiu do nada do colégio hoje... Ahahaha – _a Sakura disfarçou com um sorriso falso, fazendo o Sasuke e o Naruto se fitarem, pois sabiam muito bem o motivo daquela ser não estar no colégio e também sabiam muito bem que era deles que estavam comentando e por generosidade do Professor de Física foram salvos um pouco das fofocas alheias._

-Ei! Dobe! Você acha que a Hinata sensei vai vim amanhã para o colégio? Ela parecia muito deslocada...-_ cochichou baixo, este sabia muito bem que aquela queria o Naruto de qual quer jeito, até fez esta loucura da linha, duvido muito que um alguém compre algo sem saber para que serve._

-Acredito que sim, além do mais ela não teve culpa disso –_Sim... Um completo "eu não sei de nada" _– o que esse negoço no seu bento? – _encarou o bento do Sasuke de uma forma admirado, pois estava muito bem feito e organizado, parecia bem apetitoso, mas é claro que ele não enfiaria o seu orgulho de pedir um pouco da comida do outro, pois o do louro até que não estava tão ruim assim também, mas tava algo simples, diferente do outro que tinha coisas que o louro nunca tinha visto._

-Você nunca comeu um tenpura de verdura(3)? – _esse olhou impressionado com a ingenuidade do louro, pelo jeito não sabia muito de culinária. – _eu sempre cozinhei sozinho, é chato sempre comer a mesma coisa_ – falou olhando para o bento do outro que era algo simples, mas não estava com aparência ruim._

Eu também moro sozinho, mas não sinto necessidade de fazer algo novo no bento! – e_ste ficou chateado com o que o moreno falou, mas era coisa de pouco comentário._

Na outra mesa tinha um outro grupo de quatro pessoas, que olhava um pouco curioso naqueles seres que cochichava bem baixo.

-Esses dois viraram amiguinhos do nada – _o professor de inglês fitava aqueles dois de uma forma "normal", tão normal que era até estranho._

-Não acho que seja da minha conta...- _era o professor de biologia, um ruivo belo de olhos verdes.Sim, o colégio era cheio de professores radiantes, mas sendo que fosse um dos professores lindos, as pessoas não chegavam muito perto dele, pois tinham boatos que ele já tinha matado alguém._

-O Gaara sensei está certo – _professor de informática_ – não é da nossa conta sobre a vida deles.

-Okay, okay... Não vou mais comentar Shino sensei e Gaara sensei –_Soltou um sorriso meio que falso digamos._

A hora do almoço tinha acabado, o Naruto seguiu o Sasuke para a classe dele, foi a mesma explicação que antes ele tinha dado aos outros alunos da outra sala, esses não tiveram nem tempo para fazer pergunta para o Naruto. A aula parecia longa, mas acabou como sempre nas aula de matematica, com todos obedecendo as ordens do professor corretamente.

-aonde fica a sua casa dobe? Precisamos pegar as suas roupas –_ este falou em voz baixa, sendo que todos os alunos já tinha indo embora, talvez uma precaução de pessoas certas como ele._

-Não é muito longe daqui, por isso que eu venho de bicicleta! –_olhava o Sasuke guardar o material de uma forma organizada, diferente dele que socava as coisas._

-Então vamos! –_ fitava o Naruto com um pequeno sorriso  
_

-Ossu!

Saíram meio que escondidos por incrível ninguém os viram (eu acho), saíram de carro e chegara rapidinho no apartamento do louro, era algo simples, diria que não era ruim nem bom, quando entrou dentro, era pequeno, mas era confortável de alguma forma, parecia um pouco solitário o lugar, o moreno olhava cada detalhe do lugar, logo após foi no quarto do Naruto para que o louro pudesse pegar as roupas dele, era pequeno,

com certeza os dois não caberiam naquela minúscula cama, talvez por isso ele aceitou tão rápido a idéia de pousar na casa do matemático.

-pronto! Agora podemos ir! –_ falou segurando uma mochila._

-Será que só isso vai dar? –_ olhou um pouco preocupado com a pouca quantia._

-Acho que sim. Porque? –_ este falou de forma ingênua_

-Não sabemos quantos dias vamos ter que ficar juntos –_ falou um pouco sem jeito, mas era algo de questão de "muito trabalho trazer todos santo dia aqui"._

-Hai, hai... vou pegar uma mala então! – _Falou meio que aborrecido, mas não desobedeceu a ordem do outro._

O Naruto parecia que ia viajar, pois levou quantia de roupa de que duraria 4 dias, isso que se chama prevenir, e deu desculpa de viajem para os vizinhos que deram uma boa olhada no professor de matemática, muitos olharam desconfiado, além do mais já era quinta feira a noite e faltava mais um dia para dar aula ainda, mas isso é o futuro.

O Sasuke morava no centro, e por isso era cheio de prédios, não sei o motivo de alguém como ele ir trabalhar num colégio tão simples como aquele, mas isso é um mistério que vai se contar ao longo da historia, o Naruto olhava impressionado o prédio que o moreno morava " com aquele salário poderia pagar isto?", tinha até garagem para colocar o carro, e um elevador bem confortável, quando entrou no apartamento então, os olhos do Naruto brilhou, fazendo o Sasuke fitar de uma forma risonho para aquele ser que tinha ficado tão animado com o cotidiano que este professor levava.

-O seu salário dá para pagar isso?? – _o Naruto olhou curioso para o ser a sua frente, que não quis expressar muito, mas no fim soltou um meio sorriso._

-Claro que não dobe! Você acha que aquele dinheiro pagaria? Esse prédio é do meu irmão e ele ta deixando morar de graça – _falou de uma forma desconfortável, como não quisesse falar muito desse assunto e o louro entendeu rapidamente e mudou de assunto._

-Eu quero tomar banho –_ falou meio que emburrado, pois sabia que que... que não tinha como ir tomar banho sem avisar o outro, graças a isso o silencio prevaleceu por um bom tempo no lugar._

-Infelizmente vou ter que te acompanhar também...-_ falou um pouco constrangido com a sua própria fala, mas era algo inevitável._

Naruto tirou as suas roupas no banheiro é claro, e entrou no chuveiro, e aonde estaria o Sasuke? Estava virado de costa sentado no chão, num lugar sem perigo de se molhar é claro. O moreno prevenia não olhar o outro nu, pois achava algo imprudente, mas isso não serve só com as mulheres? Por um pequeno ato de curiosidade, algo que diria que não mataria ninguém o fez espiar onde o outro tomava banho, mas logo após virou-se de volta.

-aconteceu algo teme? – _o outro percebeu que esse tinha virado e deu uma olhada nele_

-nada não... – _este falou friamente, mas na verdade estava levemente corado_

Na hora da janta era obvio que o Sasuke que iria cozinhar, mas o Naruto era obrigado a cozinhar também, pois não poderia ficar no sofá, por uma certa linha. O Naruto até que sabia cozinhar, mas o Sasuke impressionou com a sua habilidade de culinário. Os dois comeram unidos, saiu até que algumas conversas sobre os alunos e os professores. Mediram a quantia de distancia que os dois podiam ficar longe um do outro, e era 2 metros e meio.

- minha impressão ou aumentou a quantia? –_ o Naruto perguntou um pouco sorridente_

-pois é... parece que por tempo podemos ficar mais distantea agora –_este falou com o famoso meio sorriso_

-vamos dormir, pois amanhã vai ser um longo dia! – _já estava bocejando de sono._

-Vamos...

E os dois dormiram na cama de casal "juntos", mas é algo que não tiveram escolha, pois nenhum dos dois queriam dormir no chão.

- Boa noite Dobe... -este falou sem muito sono, mas quando olhou pro outro que não tinha respondido, já estava dormindo como um anjo.

-droga... - o moreno falou para si mesmo, se corou levemente e se virou para o outro lado e fechou os seus olhos.

-

-

-

fim do 2 cap. xDDDD

Eu fiquei meio que perdida e mandei aquele pequeno cap. ( sendo que esse tbm não tah grande..¬¬)

espero que tenham gostado! E espero review ¬

não pretendo deixar muito SasuNaru, mas por enquanto é soh SasuNaru, tvz saia SaiNaru

Gaalee, algo parecidos com esses

culpa tudo de quem?? xD

Da Hinata-chan! HUAhAUAHUAHU

-

-

-

(1) eu estou fazendo o horario do colegio japonico! E o horario é..

9:30 começa as primeira aulas

10:20 começa a segunda aula

10:50 tem um tempo de intervalo de 10 minutos

11: 00 começa a terceira aulas

11:50 começa a quarta aula

12:40 horario dp almoço ( no colegio japones, os alunos podem comer na sua classe ou sair fora para comer, já os professores comem na sala dos proessores)

13:40 volta as aulas (quinta aula)0/

14: 30 a sexta aula

15: 20 acaba as aulas

eu acho que fiz o horario certinho õo

-

-

(2)Bento é um tipo marmita do japão, (soh achei esse jeito para explicar ) soh q é mais infeitado e tal, mais organizado õo, depende muito dá pessoa tbm..¬¬

-

-

(3) comida japonesa q não sei como q faz, mas sempre tive vontade de comer um tempura de verdura xDD


	3. SasuNAruSai? õo

Yeeei!! xDD

aqui esta o cap.3 \0/ e espero que goste n.n

na verdade eu não sabia q podia colocar titulo nos capitulo e soh agora q vou fazer xD

Lee: Eu quero aparecer na fic!!

iixi.. tava pensando em centralizar nessa fic soh o Sai, Naruto e Sasuke óò

Lee:çÇ

no outro capitulo coloco vc, q tal?? xD

Lee: Ebaaa!! termina essa capitulo logo entom ôôb

hai 00'

-

-

-

-

De manhã cedo...

-Atchim!! – _este espirrou alto, talvez por estar em seu apartamento e ninguém para lhe encarar, e comentarem por tal ato._

-Saúde... – _retiro que não tinha ninguém em sua casa, tinha esse louro que falou bocejando, pois era acostumado a acordar tarde, morava perto do colégio, dando tempo rapidinho para comer o seu pão já estava bom, mas era bom comer calmamente o café da manhã algumas vezes_ – porque acorda tão cedo?– _6:00 horas da manhã quando se tem que ir as 9:30 no colégio, tenho que admitir que um alguém que acorda as 8:30 tem todo o direito de reclamar._

-por tua causa dobe! você roubou toda a coberta e passei frio a noite, além de você ocupar espaço de duas pessoas! Você se mexa muito! – _estava terrivelmente mal humorado, mas com bom motivo diria, mas no fim se acalmou ao ver que o louro ficou quieto e corado, parecia até uma criança que levou bronca do pai._

-Ma-ma-mas não fui eu que acordei no meio da madrugada ,esquecendo que não podia ficar muito longe de mim! –_ esse falou só por falar certo? Mas vamos dar uma melhor explicada para não ficarem boiando, e é bom um pouco de yaoi de direta._

**Flash back**

O Naruto já estava dormindo bem, diferente do outro que estava sem a coberta e quase caindo da cama, pois o outro ocupou a cama inteira, sendo que fosse de casal. Por uma certa educação do moreno, ele não queria dormir juntinho do louro, talvez por ser dois homens ou um certo medo de gostar de estar perto daquele ser que dormia tão bem? Por misera agonia ele queria sair dali, queria dormir no sofá ou no chão, e foi pegar outra coberta na guarda roupa, esquecendo daquele grande detalhe que os uniu fortemente um ao outro.

"toft!"

O Sasuke fez com que o outro caísse no chão e ele ainda cai encima do coitado, esta corda ou linha parecia até elástico, parecia que tinha um certo ponto que poderiam ficar longe, mas se saísse da quantia os dois seriam puxados à força para perto um do outro, por isso os dois tentavam o máximo possível ficar perto, além de doloroso era constrangedor, não é algo que pode se explicar facilmente para os outros.

-vo-você está bem Naruto? – e_sse se sentiu um pouco culpado por ter esquecido do detalhe, mas por estranho, parecia que podia andar um pouco mais longe um do outro, mais ou menos 3 metros?_- acho que podemos ficar 3 metros distante um do outro – _este tentou dar uma boa noticia do acontecimento, mas o outro expressava dor, mas o sono parecia maior e dormiu no chão mesmo, e veio a duvida no Sasuke "como ele consegue?"_

No fim o Sasuke colocou o louro na cama e ele foi dormir junto, só que puxou a coberta mais para ele é claro, mas no fim o Naruto pegou tudo para ele e dormiram...

**Owari.**

-Eu simplesmente esqueci, não há nada de errado em esquecer quando está com sono –_ falou meio que distorcido, pois o outro dormiu bem de qual quer jeito, não tinha motivo para estar relembrando este acontecimento._

-Hai, hai... – _responder emburrado, típico dele é claro._

Logo após reinou o silencio naquele espaçoso lugar, o Naruto talvez estava arrependido do que falou, já o Sasuke estava relembrando da sensação estranha que tem tido por estar perto do louro, e por fim, os dois comeram e saíram do lugar sem abrir muito a boca para falar, mas por desgraça do Sasuke, adivinha quem ele encontrou?

-Olá Itachi – _Era a pessoa que o professor de matemática menos queria ver de manhã, ou o dia inteiro, até semana inteira! Era o seu irmão mais velho, que por sinal tinham bastante semelhanças._

-Quem seria o seu amigo ali? – _Esse se quer respondeu a boa educação do nosso Matemático, que fez ficar com um nervo em sua testa, e já foi entrando dentro da casa do seu irmão mais novo sem a permissão e deu uma olhada de baixo para cima no louro que ficou sem entender nada._

-Nós estamos com pressa, poderia sair daqui para eu trancar a porta? –_Uau! Este não perde a paciência rápido, mas a sua aura é de fazer qual quer um estremecer._

-Desde quando você virou gay Sasuke? – _Este estava pedindo para levar um soco do irmão mais novo, isso é coisa que se pergunte? Tudo bem que é estranho nessa idade ter a brincadeira do amigo pousar na casa do amigo, mas de qual quer jeito! O nosso amado moreno, ativou o seu selo amaldiçoado e parece que tinha perdido o seu controle, mas o Naruto foi a sua frente._

-E-eu sou o professor de Educação Física! Me chamo Uzumaki Naruto! E vimm...Aqui para ver sobre o assunto da gincana do colégio!! – _Sorriu esplendidamente! Parecia que nem tinha ouvido as ofensas que este tinha dito, mas a idéia que ele teve foi bem elaborado até que, pois fez com que os irmãos se acalmassem, o outro ficou tão comovido que até se apresentou e pediu desculpas pela a grosseria, o Naruto o perdoou, mas o Sasuke ficou olhando para o outro lado, como não estivesse interessado no assunto e como estivesse na sua maior paciência, mas é claro que estava se corroendo por dentro._

Saíram normalmente do lugar, o outro moreno aceitou sair facilmente e educadamente do lugar ao conhecer melhor o nosso protagonista, mas o nosso professor de matemática parecia o máximo possível não querer falar com o Naruto, talvez preferia que o louro fosse grosseiro ou desse um belo soco no seu irmão mais velho algo que faria mais sentido.

-Porque você foi tão educado com ele? –_ este falou meio que não conformado com a atitude, sentia mal pela atitude, ou será que era um tipo de ciúmes? Aquele sentimento de "porque ele o tratou assim?", ou algo do tipo._

-Oras... não foi você que disse que ele é o dono do prédio? – _este falou na sua maior consciência possível, não tinha remorso de nada que tinha dito, e não tinha o motivo de sentir._

-O quê isso tem haver? – _estava dirigindo o carro, mas deu uma olhada no Naruto que estava ao seu lado._

-Por quê você mora nesse prédio! – _o louro perdeu a paciência de alguma forma e falou um pouco em voz alta, que fez o Sasuke voltar a si e parar com essas perguntas estranhas que nem ele entendia._

Chegaram no colégio e ninguém ainda tinha chegado na sala dos professores, hoje ia empatar a terceira e a quarta aula teriam que ir às salas diferentes, e isso era algo meio que impossível de se acontecer no momento. No fim decidiram na pedra papel e tesoura, e o Sasuke ganhou e o certo foi ir à sala que o Sasuke daria aula.

-Good morning! – _o professor de inglês entrou na sala dos professores e encaram aqueles dois que não se desgrudavam mais um do outro, e por tristeza daqueles dois, só os três tinham chagado neste momento, e teriam que aturar o Sai._

-Bom dia Sai sensei – _o professor de matemática fez o tom de sempre, não era bom dar a bandeira para aquele ser, pois o outro moreno não era ingênuo._

-Bom dia... – _soltou um sorriso bem falso, não era o típico do loirinho, mas dessa vez aquela presença lhe dava um certo agonia.  
_

O Sai encarou os dois de uma forma nenhum pouco indiscreto, fazendo com que os dois ficassem suando frio, e por estranho o Sai se levantou do seu lugar e foi a direção dos dois:

-Vocês tão namorando? – _no fim ele fez uma cara de duvida que o fez parecer meigo, parecia que era a pergunta mais simples do mundo._

-O quÊ?! – _os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, não acreditava que ele estava falando aquilo tão... na cara assim, era tão obvio será? Err... quero dizer, que os dois se pareciam com isso será?_

-É que vocês se davam tão mal, e do nada ficam tão unidos, parecem que fizeram pacto com o dedinho mindinho e não podem mais se separar – _este falou meio tirando o sarro da cara dos dois, mas por incrível era a verdade, mas falando francamente de onde ele ouviu isso será?_

-De onde se ouviu isso?! –_ esse chegou mais perto do Sai e encarou de perto, fazendo com que aparecesse uma gota em sua testa, por que se interessaria tanto num conto será?_

-É simples! Tem que ter uma linha vermelha e amarrar nos dedo mindinho um no outro e falar algumas coisas e pronto! It learnerd (aprendeu)? – _falou com um tom brincalhão, era uma novidade para os dois, por que para eles, o Sai era só um chato, falso que era impossível de conversar, e por fim ele tava bem amigável naquele momento, e não parecia falsidade._

De-de-dedinho mindinho? –_ O professor de Educação Física entrou em estado de choque, se não fosse por aquilo, nada disso teria acontecido?_

Sim... este dedinho oh! – _este entendeu errado, pensou que o outro não sabia o que era (?), e mostrou o seu dedo menor e no fim uma tal famosa linha apareceu e se amarrou no dedo daquele ser, e de novo sumiu do nada, fazendo com que os três olhassem para o dedo do Sa_i – O que foi isso? – _perguntou meio que com medo de perguntar, mas no fim não acreditou no que tinha visto_ – Ahahaha! Não foi nada, acho melhor me sentar, devo estar tendo alucinações!

–Não! – _os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, mas quem disse que o outro ouvia? E por fim..._

"Poft!"

os três caíram no chão! O Sai caiu no peitoral do Naruto que estava de pernas abertas com ele no meio entre elas e suas mãos estavam sua segurando as pernas do louro, já o Sasuke não caiu encima do Naruto, mas esse estava de frente a frente com o rosto do Naruto, e dessa vez não teve jeito, os dois se beijaram, o Sasuke voltou em si e saiu bruscamente de perto do Naruto, se corando de uma forma nunca vista por ninguém, já o louro ainda estava em estado de choque, o Sai ainda permaneceu as suas mãos se apoiando nas pernas do Naruto.

–KYAAAAAAAaaaaa...!!-_Sim, depois de tomar muita coragem em voltar para o colégio e ver a cara do professor de Educação Física, a pobre professora de artes encontra ele naquele estado critico dos dois se beijando, ela nunca imaginou que a linha mágica fosse tão eficaz assim._

**"poft"**

Não agüentou, e desmaiou no lugar que viu aquela cena.

–Hinata-chan! – _o Naruto acordou do choque, já o Sai que percebeu que não tava numa posição bom de ser visto pelos outros, se levantou rapidamente, deixando que o louro se levantasse, vieram logo após milhares de professores, os três não sabia se era sorte que apenas aquela professora tenha visto, pois já pensou se todos aqueles que vieram logo após dela tivesse visto?_

–Era para ser o ultimo dia, mas pelo jeito vamos ter que sofrer bastante hoje... –_ falou baixo e desanimado para o louro._

–Pois é... – _este se virou pro outro lado não querendo ver a cara do Sasuke._

–Poderiam me explicar o QUÊ está acontecendo? – _O Sai estava com os joelhos doloridos, pois tinha caído ajoelhado, por sorte o Naruto tinha caído de pernas abertas._

-isso é uma longa história... –_ Falou o Naruto meio que sem vontade de contar a historia mais isquisita acontecida em sua vida._

A Hinata foi levada para a enfermaria do colégio aos cuidado da Sakura, e parecia estar com febre alta. Já os três professores estavam conversando, o professor de Educação Física com o professor de matemática explicou sobre a tal linha que a Hinata deu para o louro que fez isso acontecer, explicou para o professor de Inglês que fez uma cara meio que perdido, mas no fim aceitou o acontecimento, mas o difícil é "como dar a aula?", mas os dois morenos com seu intelecto e capacidade fora do normal para pensar, bolaram um bom plano.

-Vocês querem dar aulas juntos?! –_ a diretora do colégio se assustou ao ouvir isso, pois para ela os três eram inimigos terríveis um do outro, mas virarem tão unidos assim do nada? Mas por fim aceitou._

Juntaram as classes q os três tinham que dar aula em apenas uma só, e deram uma aula bem diferente? Mistura de Inglês, Matemática e Educação Física, todos pensavam de uma forma bizarro essa mistura, mas foi uma aula no entanto divertido? A Matemática foi misturado com palavras em inglês, que fizeram os alunos ficarem assustados, mas aqueles dois morenos fizeram uma tal mágica que não parecia tão difícil, e o professor de educação Física fazia um certo humor, para que a aula não fosse uma tortura, de certa forma a matemática foi misturada com a Educação Física, um problema complicadinho, mas se quando tem haver com esporte os alunos não ficavam muito perdido, e quando aos esportes se chamam em inglês? Aqueles três viraram um belo trio, os alunos se surpreenderam, pois eram professores completamente diferentes, mas um completava o outro. A aula acabou bem rápida, talvez por ser três matéria diferentes juntos, só podia ser isso para eles! mas acredito pode ter sido que a aula não foi cansativo como imaginavam?

-Quero ir no banheiro! – f_alou o Sai e o Naruto juntos, fazendo o Sasuke encarar para aqueles dois de forma incrédulo, mas é dois contra um...Quando chegaram ao banheiro, estava lotado por completo, não tinha nenhuma vaga aberta, e para piorar, todos olharam para os três. "Quem dera estar vazio" pensaram juntos, mas não tinha mais como voltar para trás!_

O ruivo saiu de onde estava fazendo... vocês sabem! E lavou as suas mãos e saiu do lugar, o Naruto nem deu tempo do Sai perguntar quem iria por primeiro, parecia que queria ir no banheiro mesmo, e os dois tiveram que dar uma pequena acelerada nos seus passos por causa disso, e isso fez com que os outros olhassem de forma estranha. Abriu outra vaga no outro canto do banheiro, "okay, okay! Como vou ir para aquele cantinho?", eis a duvida cruel que apareceu na cabeça do Sai, e para piorar:

-Já pode usar um de vocês dois – _falou o outro que fechava o zíper da sua calça e foi lavar as suas mãos._

-Eu prefiro fazer nesse aqui – f_alou mirando na privada que estava no lado da privada que o Naruto fazia xixi_ (consegui fala essa palavra! qui vergonha xDD )_ – _é costume fazer nesse sabe..– _falou com um tal sorriso falso_.

-Então o Sasuke pod.. – _antes de terminar a frase abriu a vaga do outro lado do Naruto e o Sasuke foi nesse canto._

-Tudo bem... eu faço nesse – _este foi mais a frente, para que os outros não percebessem que ele não tava precisando de verdade fazer..._

Este que foi tão educado estava atordoado, o que é esse negocio de ter um certo lugar para fazer? Não são tudo a mesma coisa? No fim pensou melhor não ficar pensando muito e foi embora. O Naruto estava corado, "esses cara não tem desculpa melhor não?", sendo que ele não tinha menor idéia no que dizer também.

-Eles devem estar pensando que somos gays – _falou o Sai em voz baixa, com um sorriso falso em sua cara, todos tinha saído do banheiro só restando aqueles três mesmo._

Os dois encararam para o Sai com os olhos arregalados e tristes, pois esse seria a melhor explicação para esta atitude estranha dos dois.

No fim tiveram a terceira e a quarta aula divertida, pois eram classes mais novas, e como o Naruto se dava muito bem com crianças, tudo ficou mais simples. O pior que agora seria o almoço, agora aumentou o grupinho.

-Não acha melhor nós comermos no outro lugar? – _este olhou para os outros dois com uma certa expressão de curiosidade da resposta _– O pessoal aí comenta muito quando acontece algo diferente assim!

-Não é uma má idéia Sai! Pois as fofocas alheias são chatas pra caramba! – _Falou sorrindo._

-pode ser –_ olhou para o outro lado meio que desanimado, por que não tinha pensado nisso antes? Pensou para si mesmo._

Comeram fora do colégio, num lugar aonde não ia muita gente, falando francamente não ia ninguém ali, diziam que era o lugar que o professor de biologia tinha matado alguém. Discutiram sobre tentar cortar a linha, mas já tinham tentado e foi um fracasso, não conseguiram cortar nada, e também discutiram como faria com a ultima aula, e no fim decidiram dar a aula do mesmo estilo de antes. E acabou o horário do almoço assim.

E no fim acabou a aula mais que perfeito, os alunos pareciam satisfeito com a aula e até perguntou se teria outra aula desse tipo para eles, e não conseguiram responder. Todos foram embora e eles foram para a enfermaria ver a professora de arte que por sinal já tinha ido embora.

-acho que só segunda poderemos falar com ela – _colocou as mãos para cima se esticando, parecia um pouco cansado com o dia longo que tivera._

-Seria melhor nós ir na casa dela, se ela desmaiar de volta no colégio? –_falou com um certo tom sério de sempre  
_

-concordo Sasuke sensei... – _este colocou a mão na nuca com um olhar pensativo._ – Mudando de assunto, aonde que vamos dormir? Num Hotel? – _encarou para os dois, que fizeram uma expressão assustados._

-ué? Não tem medo de ser comentados? – _olhar ingênuo, mas ao mesmo tempo nenhum pouco ingênuo? O Sai é do tipo complicado._

-Três homens indo para um hotel que é comentado meu caro amigo... –_ o louro falou com uma gota em sua cabeça._

-sendo que deveras ser comentado mesmo, mas não temos escolha, prefiro o meu apartamento do que hotel – _o Sasuke é do tipo arisco, não gostava de dormir muito em lugares diferente._

-Então tá... –_ este fez uma expressão de não ter muita escolha _– precisamos ir na minha casa, é meio que longe daqui, precisamos pegar logo o ônibus.

-Não precisa... vamos no meu carro – _colocou a sua mão em seu pescoço, pelo jeito estava cansado também, mas tentava não expressar muito isso._

-

-

-

-

* * *

por enquanto é soh! 0/

pretendo colocar os outros casais, mas não vai ser grande coisa, por enquanto, pretendo sempre deixar esses três no nucleo de tudo! D

Lee: vou aparecer no outro capitulo?

vai, vai, mas não vai ser o principal '

Lee: Só aparecendo estah bom de mais! xD

xDDD

espero review para saber se a fic tah baum tah? çÇ

beijão!


	4. a inveja de não ter vergonha

4 capitulo 0// espero que gostem n.n',

achei que fala muito de vergonha esse capitulo e como não sabia o titulo então deixei com esse titulo estranho xD

-

-

-

* * *

A vizinhança era tão silenciosa que dava até a ouvir o som do vento, não tinha crianças correndo e nem brincando, os velhos andavam silenciosamente sob a calçada encarando as duas existências desconhecido e sussurravam em voz baixa um para o outro, mas sem tirar os olhos naqueles dois seres, dando um certo arrepio nos pelos dos braços do nosso protagonista. 

-Teme, será que ta filmando algum filme de suspense aqui e nós entramos sem querer nela? –_ este falou bem baixo para o outro, pois estava com medo que ouvissem eles conversando, sendo que era algo meio que impossível alguém ouvir naquela distância._

-Porque? É um bom lugar para se morar... – _Sasuke se interessou no lugar, talvez por ser um lugar silencioso, diferente de onde mora que era um barulho total, pois era o centro e centro sempre é gritaria e musicas altas pela rua, sendo que no andar que ele morava não dava para ouvir nenhum barulho, mas o louro que não entendeu isso olhou de forma estranha "esse cara é estranho", para ele um lugar bom era com crianças correndo e velhas conversando alegremente, diferente do lugar que eles estavam nesse momento._

-Desculpa a demora! –_o Sai sorriu meio que desajeitado, pois não conseguia encontrar a sua chave e só agora tinha o encontrado._ – podem entrar – _deu um espaço para os dois entrarem antes que ele._

A casa era terrivelmente! Limpa? Era completamente organizado, não tinha nada fora do lugar, sendo que não tinha muitos objetos em sua casa, mas era cheio de quadros abstrato na parede, cheio de mistura de cores, algo de se admirar se foi ele quem fez.

-Vamos no meu quarto pegar as roupas!

O quarto também era organizado, fez com que o Naruto surpreende-se, pois nunca imaginou que ele fosse alguém desse estilo, imaginava um quarto cheio de bagunça e cheio de revista gay ou pornô mesmo..coff...coff... esse era o jeito que o Naru-chan... ops quero dizer o Naruto pensava, devido as fofocas alheias que tinha no colégio, que nem a história do professor de biologia ter matado uma pessoa. No fim o Sai pegou uma mala e colocou apenas o necessário, pegou uma grande quantia de muda de roupa, pois não sabe quanto tempo terá que ficar na casa do outro. Saíram da casa, e o Sai foi logo na casa do vizinho que parecia rabugento e encarou para o louro como "eu vou te matar", fazendo o louro ir atrás do Sasuke que achou engraçado e soltou um riso pelo medo do outro, o Sai só queria avisar que ficaria fora por um tempo e o vizinho apenas falou para tomar cuidado com a viajem (?). E no fim colocaram a mala atrás do carro e foram embora.

-Precisamos fazer compras no mercado. – _o que estava dirigindo imaginou a pouca quantia de comida que tinha em sua geladeira, não duraria nem uma hora aquela quantia, e também não sabia se os outros iriam gostar de comida japonesa, pois só tinha comida japonesa em sua geladeira._

-precisamos de um estoque de lamen em sua casa, percebi que não tinha –_o louro falou com um olhar pensativo e sério, de qual tipo de lamen iria comer cada dia._

-Lamen? Lamen não faz bem para a saúde Naruto-kun! – _este falou com um tom de professor ensinando o aluno ingênuo _–Salada e frutas apenas faz bem para a saúde, sendo que fritura também é gostoso_ – tava falando bonito até que apareceu a palavra fritura, poxa! Fritura faz mal também!_

-Que tal comprar todos esses? – _O Sasuke estava com uma paciência e tanto, sabia que nenhum deles bateria em gosto alimentício, mas o Sai tinha um pensamento parecido até que, sendo que preferia alimentos exóticos, como italiano, francês e chinês, já o Sasuke preferia só a comida japonesa, mas os dois cuidavam muito bem da saúde, entre todos quem comia mais diferenciado era o professor de Educação Física que preferia um salgadinho ou o seu famoso lamen, os dois olhavam incrédulo pro louro "isso é exemplo que dê para os alunos como um professor de Educação Física?", além do mais não tinha nenhuma proteína no que ele comia._

Quando foram ao mercado, todos fitavam para os três, era algo difícil de se ver três homens belos andando junto assim, até os próprios homens olhavam de forma apreciativa para a beleza dos três.

-Será que tão pensando que somos gays? –(pegou o costume que era do Sai xDDD)_ o Naruto estava assustado ao ver que tinha tantos olhos olhando para ele e por isso perguntou em voz baixa para o professor de inglês, mas este parecia bem calmo e o outro moreno também parecia calmo, talvez já estavam acostumado de ver pessoas olhando para eles._

-Não se preocupe Naruto-kun os humanos são assim – _Olhou para o Naruto e soltou um sorriso meio que ... que... sem expressão, diria que era falso, mas falando francamente, Isso foi um consolo será? Ainda tenho duvida se foi um, o louro como o outro moreno ficaram com uma gota em suas cabeças, pois a resposta parecia de outra pergunta, porque não batia com a pergunta do Naruto._

-Não se preocupe por pouca coisa dobe, vamos fazer as compras e vamos embora –_ Falou em tom calmo e deu uma olhada para o Naruto soltando um meio sorriso e logo olhou para a frente, e pegou o carrinho de fazer compras fazendo sem querer uma certa pose de herói de revista em quadrinho_ – Vamos! –_ Falou pros dois que ficaram meio que bobos pensando"esse deveras estar acostumado"._

Os três andavam junto, não ficavam muito longe um do outro, pois se forem puxados por perto um do outro num lugar cheio de gente como ali, seria o fim para eles, pelo menos é isso que o Sasuke como o Naruto pensava, já o Sai eu tenho as minhas dúvidas se pensava assim também. Tava dando tudo certo até que?

-Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sai-kun! – _Falou uma voz familiar, era o professor de história, que também parecia que tinha saído para fazer compra com o seu amigo! Amigo?_

-Sensei Lee! – _o louro deu um sorriso gigante e foi um pouco para frente, mas o Sai e nem o Sasuke não queriam sair dos seus lugares, então não pode ir muito para frente, logo após viu que o professor de historia estava acompanhado com outra pessoa_ – Sensei Gaara? – _Ficou em dúvida se tinha visto bem, pois não acreditava que o ser que todos temiam, estava fazendo compras junto com o animado professor de história!_

-O que tem eu? – _o ruivo fez uma voz séria, mas não conseguiu disfarçar o seu vermelho, que era algo impossível de esconder, talvez não queriam que pessoas conhecidas o vê-se fazendo compra junto com o outro._

-Nada não – _este ficou com medo de perguntar muito _– ah! Porque o sensei Lee faltou no colégio esses dias? – _este tentou dar mais atenção pro seu amigo._

-Peguei uma gripe terrível e me disseram para ficar na casa, mas eu não consigo ficar tantos dias presos na casa! Temos direito de liberdade! O tempo da escravidão acabou! – _falou algo sem sentido e falou em voz alta ainda, fez com que muito olhassem para ele, já os dois morenos como o ruivo, preferiram olhar pra qual quer outro lugar, por causa da vergonha._

-hehehe... eu concordo com você Lee! É terrível ficar na casa sem fazer nada... – _o louro colocou a mão no ombro do professor de historia na tentativa de consolo._

-Naruto-kun! Só você me entende! –_ esse começo a chorar de emocionado e soltou um sorriso que fez seu dente brilhar, e fazendo o louro chorar junto e sorrindo e fez um de seus dentes brilhar também, será que não percebiam que tava chamando atenção de mais gente ainda? O Gaara tinha saído de perto daqueles dois, já os dois morenos não tinha escolha tinha que ficar perto do Naruto e passar vergonha, parecia que o ruivo não agüentava mais ficar ali e já tava indo embora deixando o companheiro, o Lee que percebeu isso foi embora junto com o ruivo e dando um adeus bem escandaloso para o Naruto que lhe correspondeu com um adeus chamativo também._

Os outros dois estavam de costas para o louro e estava saindo fumaçinha em suas cabeças, não acreditava que existiam pessoas como o Lee e o Naruto, mas esse era o jeito do nosso professor de Educação Fisica e graças a esse jeito que fez que com que muitos virassem seu amigo, e graças há isso também fez com que eles não se dessem bem no colégio ¬¬.

-Não era você que tava com medo de chamar atenção? –_ esse se virou e estava corado de vergonha, falou com um tom rígido como estivesse dando bronca para o seu aluno_

-Concordo com o Sasuke-kun – _o Sai apenas concordou com o outro moreno, mas não estava corado, apenas coçou a sua cabeça e soltou um sorriso desajeitado._

-Mas quando se ta conversando com um bom amigo esquece dessas coisas! – e_sse soltou um sorriso radiante, que chamou a atenção do dois, mas é claro que o Sasuke olhou para qual quer outro canto menos nele, já o Sai ficou olhando fixamente para o louro sem disfarçar o interesse._

-Você sempre solta esse tipo de sorriso pros seus amigos? – _talvez fosse a primeira vez que viu o louro sorrir esplendidamente ou nunca tinha parado para ver melhor o quão belo era o sorriso dele, se cativou ver um sorriso tão sincero como esse._

-Já pegamos tudo que é necessário, vamos embora... –_Sasuke não permitiu que o Naruto respondesse na hora, talvez sentia um pouco ruim e incomodado, porque era algo que o moreno sempre quis perguntar, mas o seu jeito de ser não o permitia perguntar, mas também não queria que o outro perguntasse, algo egoísta da parte dele não? Leve ciúme que começou a carregar sobre ele._

Pagaram a conta da compra, que não saiu nenhum pouco barato! Pois tinha de todos os tipos de alimentação, de preguiçoso, de organizado, de rico, de pobre e estrangeiro, tiveram que comprar até mais pratos e panelas, pois o Sasuke não tinha muito no estoque, talvez por sempre ter morado sozinho.

-quando que vamos na casa da Hinata-san? – _o Sai perguntou de forma calma e fitando a rua que tinha milhares de crianças risonhos brincando._

-alguém sabe onde fica? –_ o louro perguntou para os dois que fizeram uma expressão de duvida em seus rostos._

-você não sabe onde fica Naruto-kun? – _este não conseguiu disfarçar o riso, pois não acreditava que existia alguém tão ingênuo nessa idade._

-Hinata-san é da família Hyuuga, diria que é uma das famílias mais rica daqui, se eu saiba todos os Hyuuga moram um perto do outro, no lado leste, diria que todos sabiam disso, mas pelo jeito um pelo menos não sabia disso –_ fez um tom de gozação, pois não acreditava que ele não sabia de algo tão comentado em todos os lugares._

-hmmm...nunca pensei que a Hinata-chan fosse tão rica! – _este fez um olhar pensativo, pois se conheciam por tanto tempo, mas nunca perguntou sobre a família e tal, será que era por isso que a morena tinha se apegado tanto no louro?_

Os outros dois começaram a soltar risos um pouco mais chamativos, não resistiram a simplicidade do ser, pois muitos viravam amigos da morena só por ser de família rica e esse não tinha nem a mínima idéia que ela fosse alguém importante e nem se importava também que fosse uma pessoa importante, o louro era algo raro nesse mundo mesmo.

-O-o-que foi? –_ o louro ficou corado ao ver que os dois estavam rindo da cara dele, e no fim fez o famoso biquinho de emburrado e olhou para fora para não arrumar briga._

Chegaram são e salvos na casa do Sasuke, e o Sai ficou assustado com a luxuria que o outro vivia, até pensou também em fazer algumas perguntas, mas no fim achou que não era da sua conta e ficou calado.

-Uaaa!! Que canseira, vou tomar banho! – _este se esticou mostrando canseira, mas os outros dois que estavam atrás dele se encararam de forma...forma...estranho um para o outro, como se um não queria que outro vissem o louro tomar banho(?)_

-Naruto-kun, não faz mal "nós" ver você tomar banho? –_este soou ter um pouco de malícia em suas palavras, mas o único que percebeu isso foi o Sasuke que arregalou os olhos para este que mostrou um certo interesse nenhum pouco disfarçado pelo Naruto._

-e tenho outra escolha? – _O professor de Educação Fisica nem percebeu o outro lado do sentido que aquele mostrava, uhuhuhu... até que o Sasuke tem uma mente maliciosa se for pensar assim ou o nosso protagonista que é lerdo de mais? sendo que é uma verdade que ele não ter outra escolha._

-okay, okay! Então vamos tomar banho todos juntos! – _o moreno mostrou um certa animação ao saber que o outro não se preocupava, mas acho que ele entendeu tudo errado, diria._ n.n'

-Espe-pera aí! Tomar banho juntos?! –_ O Sasuke já tava assustado e agora estava mais ainda, como Sai pode ser tão descarado assim? E também a sua imaginação tava um pouco "yaoi", pensava o louro no meio e ele e o outro em volta do lourinho "Ei! Porque o Naruto no meio?!" veio a duvida em sua cabeça e pra piorar não conseguiu disfarçar o vermelho estampado em seu rosto, só pode virar para o outro lado que ninguém pudesse ver o seu rosto_

-Pelo menos economiza na conta da água, pense no lado bom Sasuke-kun! –_ Este emanava uma aura que não agradava nenhum pouco o nosso matemático, já o louro apenas esperava a resposta do Sasuke, pois para ele era tanto faz,na verdade nem entendia a drama do outro._

-Não se preocupe com isso Sai, é melhor cada um tomar banho separadamente –_ este se virou para o lado que o Sai estava, e deu um olhar serio para ele._

-Yes Sir... – _este fez uma voz meio que tristonho, algo que o outro não acreditou, "ele queria tomar tanto banho assim com o Dobe?" veio na mente do matemático._

O Matemático olhou para o Naruto que parecia que não entendeu "NADA", será que ele não percebeu nenhum pouquinho os sentimentos daquele outro que estava tristonho? Mas isso o agradou de alguma forma, não sabia o motivo só sabia que ficou aliviado de saber que este é um "dobe" de verdade...Foram tomar banho e primeiramente o louro quem foi tomar banho por primeiro, o Sasuke de costume se virou pro outro lado para não ver este tirando a roupa, bemmm... já o outro nem para disfarçar não disfarçou, bem que poderia mostrar um pouquinho de respeito e fazer que tava olhando para o outro lado que nem o Sasuke, coff... coff... quero dizer, Sasuke tinha as suas curiosidades e dava as suas espiadinhas, mas pelo menos disfarçava. Apareceu uma certa gota na cabeça do louro "porque o Sai tá me olhando assim?", o Naruto estava meio que desacostumado a se trocar com um alguém o olhando assim e que olhada!

-A-aconteceu algo Sai? – _Não conseguia nem tirar as suas roupas direito por causa desse que não parava de olhar para ele, tudo bem que o Naruto tinha um belo físico, agradaria os olhos de mulheres como homens, pelo menos foi comprovado pelo Sai que soltou um sorriso malicioso de satisfação, que fez com que o Naruto ficasse amedrontado, mas por sorte do Loiro era tão ingênuo que não conseguia entender esta tal malicia, já pensou se entendesse também? Acredito que sairia correndo gritando para ficar longe dele, algo típico de escandalosos._

No fim o Sai entendeu que o louro nunca iria tomar banho se ele ficasse olhando daquele jeito e parou pelo menos de encarar naquele momento, além do mais não se virou pro outro lado que nem o Sasuke que pelo jeito já parecia estar acomodado sentado no chão e colocou uma das suas mãos no seu rosto pedindo misericórdia para deus, pois não tinha gostado nenhum pouco das atitudes que o professor de inglês tem tido, preferia o ser falso de antes e pedia, implorava! em seus pensamentos que esse não faça o que ele pensa que vai fazer logo, logo.

O Naruto entrou no banho e começo a se lavar... caham... censura nos "detalhes", e imagina quem ficou olhando para o Naruto sentado com um certo sorriso? O Sasuke ficou chocado, o que ele menos queria aconteceu! Não sei se era inveja por outro ter coragem de ficar olhando daquele jeito ou... ou...já sente uma certa rivalidade querendo proteger aquilo que acha que é dele? (?)

-O-o-que foi? – _o seu corpo estava todo espumado de sabão e seus cabelo estava molhado e diminuía o volume deixando os mais lisos, estava esplendido! Uma imagem que eu queria ver muito_ óÒ!

Apenas estou olhando, não há nada de interessante em fazer aqui –_ soltou um sorriso divertido que fez com que o Naruto se sentisse terrivelmente frustrado, não entendia de onde tinha de interessante em ver outro homem tomando banho, pelo menos acredito que o Sai tenha um certo ponto que o interessa._

-Naruto, você esta demorando demais! Já estou cansado de ficar sentado... –_ Esse não queria ver o outro tomar banho, mas também não queria que o outro vê-se e já que ele era o dono da casa tentou mostrar os seus direitos de resmungar._

-hai, hai... – _o louro achou melhor sair do banho mesmo, não se sentia muito bem ter alguém o olhando daquele jeito._

-Sasuke-kun pode ir por primeiro, pois você já se cansou de ficar sentado – _sorriu normalmente_.

Sasuke foi tomar banho, mas por interessante o Sai não mostrou interesse, talvez não gostava de corpos bem desenvolvido, preferia o do estilo Naruto mesmo ou por ser Naruto mesmo que tava tomando banho e por isso o olhava, como este ser era uma pessoa chata que desgraça a vida do Sasuke, continuou a olhar o louro só que dessa vez queria o ver se trocar, dessa vez o Naruto estava nas nuvens e nem percebeu que tinhas duas pessoas te olhando.

-Vocês acham que a Hinata-chan vai nos ajudar? – _o louro olhou para os dois que por um instante sentiu que eles estavam te olhando antes, mas pelo jeito os morenos disfarçaram melhor._

-Hmm... acredito que ela não vai querer ver a pessoa que gosta junto com outros dois homens. – _falou com um sorriso meio desapontado que o outro já terminou de se trocar._

-Agora é sua vez de tomar banho Sai.. – _o moreno saiu todo ensopado do banho, não queria que o outro ficasse muito tempo conversando com o louro então já foi mandando o outro sair dali e por sorte obedeceu sem nenhuma reclamação _– Ela não vai negar o pedido de ajuda de três pessoas – _falou pegando a toalha e enxugando de forma sensual, tudo bem que ele é sensual de verdade, mas tava querendo mostrar esse seu lado (?)_

-espe-perai! Que história é essa de gostar?! – _soltou um olhar assustado, fazendo os dois o encararem, bela visão de dois morenos nu o louro teve._

-você é um dobe mesmo... todos no colégio sabe que ela gosta de você, é algo que tá bem na cara e você não percebeu? – _começou a se trocar_

-Putz... então daquela vez não foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto.. – _o louro fez um olhar de atordoado e se sentou no chão de forma brusca, o que será que aconteceu?_

-Deu um fora nela sem querer? – _o Sai estava tomando banho e deu uma olhada para o louro para ouvir a resposta, mas só pela expressão que aquele fez deu para saber que estava correto._

-Amanhã nós vai na casa dela e você tira a suas duvidas Dobe –_este já tinha se trocado, mas o seu cabelo ainda estava úmido e esparramado._

A missão de tomar banho foi completado! Sendo que para uns foi uma missão complicado, já o outro achou divertido e outro achou um banho normal. Foram fazer a janta e o que eles fizeram de comida? O Naruto queria um bom lamen para comer, mas os dois não deixaram comer, pois falaram que fazia mau para a saúde comor diariamente e por isso não deveria comer muito, quem cozinhou? Foi só o Sasuke, era o único especialista nessa parte, sendo que os outros dois deu uma mera ajudazinha para este que mostrou saber mesmo cozinhar.

-aonde você aprendeu cozinhar assim? – _o outro moreno olhou de forma surpresa, imaginava que o Sasuke fosse do tipo que deixa tudo para a empregada fazer._

-simplesmente não gosto de comer sempre as mesmas coisas – _falou curto e frio segurando a faca que fez o outro não querer mais fazer pergunta._

Comeram calmamente e saiu algumas conversas sobre os alunos que tiravam nota boa e os que tiravam nota baixa, sobre os fãs clubes que cada um deles tinha, até musica eles falaram, mas nenhuns dos três gostavam do mesmo estilo de musica. Na hora de dormir que foi uma desgraça, de novo ninguém queria dormir no chão, pelo menos eu não gostaria de dormir no chão quando se tem uma cama grande e macia para se dormir, então no fim das contas saiu o Naruto no meio o Sai na esquerda e o Sasuke na direita.

-Se quiser chegar mais perto não há problema Narut.. – _o louro já caiu no sono, então o Sai nem adiantava falar muito, mas para a infelicidade dele o Sasuke tinha ouvido._

-Você é estranho Sai sensei... – _Sasuke falou de forma rígida, mas baixo para que o outro não acordasse._

-Eu que diga... –_ falou soltando um sorriso, mas o Sasuke não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas no fim preferiu ficar quieto e ir dormir, por sorte do Sasuke o Naruto se virou para o lado dele, "sorte?" veio em seus pensamentos, sabia que não era coisa certa ficar o olhando daquele jeito, mas não tinha coragem de olhar para o outro lado, pois este dormia tão bem e estava tão "bonitinho?", se corou levemente e fechou os seus olhos..._

* * *

espero que tenham gostado! 0// 

espero review!

Neji: logo vou aparecer!

pois é -.-

Neji: q expressão é essa!? òó

huhUhuhuHu

Neji: deixa quieto...¬¬'


	5. sentimentos que desconheço

desculpem a demora n.n'

Neji: demorou demais õ.o

tenho estudado e trabalhado, só pude fazer essa fic na madrugada xDD

pensei e pensei, acho que vai terminar no cap 7 essa fic!

espero que gostem do cap.5! n.n/

-

-

-

-

Era uma vez três rapazes belos que davam aulas no mesmo colégio e "nunca" se deram bem, no começo tinha uma certa rivalidade, uma certa inimizade que sempre por causa disso queriam distancia um do outro, nunca conversaram direito, se conversavam sempre era uma discussão, pensamento infantil de egoísmo aparecia quando via um ao outro, cada um tinha uma meta diferente em ser como professor, cada um tinha um gosto diferente em todos os sentidos, mas se tiveram que se entender devido os acontecimentos terríveis que aconteceu em suas vidas, como eu agradeço a Hinata! Sem ela nada disso teria acontecido xD

-Atchim! –_dois belos seres espirraram em tom alto, um moreno colocou a sua mão na frente antes de espirrar, o louro espirrou virando para o outro lado, pois não era bom espirrar na café da manhã._

-Vocês devem estar pegando uma gripe, é bom tomar cuidado – _o Sai falou com tom risonho e comia o seu iogurte de morango._

-Se eu saiba, não passei frio á noite não heim... –_ o louro falou de boca cheia de lamen que fez um olhar pensativo para se lembrar se acordou com a coberta._

-precisamos comer logo para ir na casa da Hinata-san – _O Sasuke fez um tom cortante estava sério com uma expressão séria, ou melhor, estava de mau humor, e comia o seu oniguiri(1) em silêncio._

-Não é melhor ligar pra ela antes de ir lá? – _o Sai temia que a outra desmaiasse ao ver os três em sua casa, era bom prevenir um acontecimento como esse, pois toda vez ela os encontravam de forma desprevenidos, e no fim desmaiava, nessa fic a Hinata só tem sabido fazer isso, sendo que para uma pessoa timida ela tem tido muito coragem._

-Naruto, ligue pra ela e deixa que eu falo... – _falou num tom rígido e temeroso, com certeza estava de mau humor, talvez era de costume acordar daquele jeito estressado, fez com que o Naruto obedecesse direitinho que foi pegar o seu celular e colocar o numero da Hinata e entregou pro mau humorado._

**"truuu...truuu..."**

-Alô? Hinata-sensei? Aqui é o Sasuke –_ mudou o seu tom rígido para um tom sereno, fez com que os outros dois se assustassem "dupla personalidade?", se falasse naquele tom de antes faria a morena ficar assustada com certeza, foi bom ele ter mudado mesmo.._

-Sasa-su-suke sensei? – a que atendeu ficou espantada, mas sabia o que estava acontecendo e tinha mais ou menos a idéia do que ele queria falar, já que era a culpada na história inteira, é triste fazer a Hinata como a maléfica da Fic óÒ...

-Sim, nós podemos ir hoje na sua casa? Queríamos tirar algumas dúvidas, além do mais o Naruto não gosta de ficar conosco, é uma pena para nós... – Este olhou para baixo soltando um sorriso maléfico algo difícil de se acontecer com o Sasuke, mas parecia se divertir falando assim e mentindo dessa forma.

-O quê o teme ta falando? – este ficou com uma expressão incrédula, não acreditava que ele falou algo tão "yaoi", até desconfiou um pouco desse daí, "será que eu pareço não gostar deles?", não conseguiu ir muito na malicia eu diria ...

-Sasuke-kun está ameaçando a Hinata-san, esse é o melhor jeito dela aceitar a proposta – _fez um sinal positivo para o que falava no celular_ – o melhor jeito de fazer alguém concordar é usar o ponto fraco – _soltou um sorriso maldoso, parecia que o único que não estava no clima negro era o professor de Educação Física, pois não conseguia se sentir como "o ponto fraco da Hinata", ainda via como uma amiga apenas, sendo que saiba mais ou menos o sentimento dela.  
_

-haii!! Podem vir a qual quer hora aqui! E-eu estarei esperando! –_ a sua voz estava tremula e convicto! Parecia que queria separar os três logo, quem ficaria feliz de saber que o seu amado está preste a virar um ga-...digoo..esta sendo mau influenciado pelos outros dois._ – Até logo Sasuke sensei! –_desligou o celular antes que o Sasuke falasse algo, uau! Ela parece ter mudado as suas atitudes, talvez queria salvar o seu amado das garras maléficas! Normal ela pensar dessa forma, além do mais, o Sasuke não foi nenhum pouco agradavel naquele momento, falou de uma forma para deixar a coelha assustadae conseguiu pelo jeito.  
_

-O que ela disse? – _O Sai perguntou de forma que parecia saber da resposta, não era difícil de saber que ela tinha aceitado, todos sabiam que a professora de artes nunca deixaria o professor de Educação Física na mão._

-O obvio! Ela diz que estará a espera por nós.. –_ mudou o tom sereno para vitorioso, pois tinha conseguido o que queria, sendo que falou algo meio que diferente no seu dicionário, "é uma pena para nós?", nunca pensou que sairia algo tão anormal de forma espontâneo daquele jeito, tinha se arrependido um pouco de ter falado aquilo na frente desses dois._

O Naruto estava sem argumento sobre tudo que tinha acontecido ali, estava de boquiaberta não imaginava que eles fossem tão maldosos, o pior de tudo que estavam sendo tão cruéis com uma pessoa tão boa como a Hinata, mas por fim soltou um suspiro de alivio, até que em fim teria um fim em tudo aquilo, adeus Sai e suas esquisitices! Adeus Sasuke com seus, seus... seus o que mesmo? Bem, pelo menos poderia ir no banheiro sem companhia de ninguém e isso já era um alivio em vários sentidos, estava muito animado em chegar na casa da professora de arte! Claro, claro... os outros dois pareciam soltar auras feliz de animação também, mas o que era aquele vazio que sentia lá no fundo, será que sentirão saudades desse tempo de união? Uma união que apenas uma mágica poderia ajudar, e se esta mágica acabasse não teriam mais desculpa para se juntarem novamente, será que não voltariam mais a se conversar?

Por fim terminaram de comer, se aprontaram e foram para o carro e foi na direção da casa da Hyuuga Hinata, mas estava demorando demais para chegar lá, já tinha passado 1h de viagem.

-Tem certeza que você não errou de caminho Teme? –_resmungou indignado, estava impaciente, queria chegar logo para ver se encontrava a sua liberdade._

-Dobe... eu "nunca" errei o caminho – _falou num tão objetivo como se fosse algo obvio, olhava fixo pela rua e parou o seu carro por causa do farol vermelho que deixava milhares de criança passar pela rua _– A casa dela que fica longe. –_ olhou para o louro que fazia uma expressão meio desconfiada, pelo jeito não confiava muito no que o moreno falava, mas não tem jeito de reclamar já que é o nosso professor de matemática que dirigia, não aceitava estar errado ou qual quer coisa parecido._

-É um lugar fechado onde os Hyuugas moram, pois eles têm dinheiro para ter uma boa quantia de terreno, é normal que seja tão longe desse jeito –_ o Sai colocou a sua mão no seu queixo e fez um olhar pensativo._

O farol ficou verde e o Sasuke prosseguiu a dirigir, ficaram conversando bastante nesse tempo e se passaram 20 minutos e chegaram no lugar esperado, o Sasuke não tinha errado de lugar, onde ela morava que era o fim do mundo! Como um alguem como ela dava aula num colégio como aquele? Um portão gigantesco feito de madeira nobre cheio de detalhes que deixava mais luxuoso que fazia os olhos dos três brilharem, com certeza era um lugar onde apenas nobres seres moravam, atrás daquele portão deve ter uma rua só de casas luxuosas.

-Liga pra Hinata, Naruto... – _não estava pedindo estava mandando, olhava para cima medindo a altura do portão._

-Não é mais fácil apertar a campanhia? – _resmungou bravo fazendo um biquinho infantil e cruzando os seus braços._

-Eu não quero ser atendida por uma desconhecida, e se puder eu queria falar aqui fora mesmo com a Hinata-san, não quero chamar muita atenção, pois o assunto também não é algo de ser ouvido pelos outros... –_ o moreno parou de olhar o portão para fitar o louro que pelo jeito entendeu o que ele quis dizer –_Fale você com ela, talvez seje mais eficaz_– soltou uma voz sereno, nesse momento aquela morena não tinha como fugir e a melhor estratégia era deixar o Naruto falar para deixar o coelho mais confiante em si._

- Me sentiria mal de entrar dentro desse lugar mesmo – _o segundo moreno concordou com a idéia_ – três homens entrando para conversar com a Hinata-san –_ soltou um sorriso imaginando a situação_ – é melhor nós ficarmos aqui fora mesmo –_ fitou o louro também._

-hunf! –_ colocou a sua mão no bolso a procura do celular e digitou os números_  
**"truu...truuu" **

-alô? Hinata-chan? Nós estamos no portão de sua casa! – _sorriu de forma desajeitado _– poderia ir fora de sua casa? nós estamos no portão de sua casa.

-Na-naruto-kun? Ma-mas é claro! Já chego ai!– _sua voz estava mais tremula que o normal, acredito que o seu rosto também estaria intensamente vermelho e desligou o celular._

-A Hinata-chan já ta vindo! – _guardou o seu celular no bolso e fez uma expressão irritado, pois não queria ter ligado,sendo que fosse verdade o que o Sasuke falou, mas ele não aceitava de não poderia entrar na casa, queria conhecer a casa da morena. _

O portão começou a se abrir, mas que garota rápida! xD

-Naruto? – _errei... não era a Hinata, era um homem de olhos aperolados também, mas seus cabelos eram castanhos, um belo homem radiante! Que pelo jeito conhecia o louro._

-Neji?! – _correu um pouco na direção dele, mas não pode ir muito para frente porque os outros dois não saíram dos seus lugares, fez com que o louro ficasse com uma gota em sua cabeça "hei! Não dá pra vocês darem uns passos para frente não?", no fim apareceu um nervo em sua testa, não percebeu que ele queria conversar com o outro!_

-O que veio fazer aqui? – _mostrou um olhar surpreso pro louro e foi em sua direção _– faz dois anos que não nos víamos! Você sumiu do nada! – _soltou um sorriso natural que fez com que os outros dois morenos se sentirem mal e fazendo expressões sérias(obs: a palavra mais correta é "ciúmes")._

-Ah! Você é dá família Hyuuga! Eu tinha esquecido disso! – _soltou o seu sorriso belo, mas constrangido e coçou a sua cabeça mostrando que era ingênuo por natureza_ – Viemos falar com a Hinata-chan, estamos esperando por ela aqui fora! – _concluiu num tom animado, faz um bom tempo que não encontrava o seu amigo era normal estar feliz._

-E porque não entram? – _falou educadamente e olhou para os outros dois que estavam fechados "esses dois...", se desconfiou da seriedade daqueles dois, mas não tinha direito de falar muito(?).  
_

-Che-cheguei! –_ veio uma voz afeminada era da Hinata! Que estava ofegante, pelo jeito veio correndo(?) o lugar deveras ser grande mesmo.õO_

-Hinata-san! –_ falou o moreno de tom rígido _– entre no carro! E vamos conversar calmamente dentro enquanto nós chegamos no restaurante – e_stava incomodado, não queria que o louro falasse por muito tempo com o novo ser radiante, mas foi direto demais não acha? Podia disfarçar melhor os seus sentimentos estranhos pelo louro! Fez com que todos ficassem paralisados sem reação_– Vamos! – _segurou o braço do louro de forma firme e puxou para ir para o carro e esquecendo do outro moreno que esqueceu que tinha que ir junto tambem._

"poft!"

O Sai foi puxado para perto dos dois a força e caíram, mas por sorte não foi nenhuma pose constrangedora que nem das ultimas vezes, mas não muda de ser estranho. O Neji ficou assustado sem reação, encarou de forma confusa, "o que foi isso?", a Hinata ficou com uma gota em sua cabeça, como explicar isso para a pessoa que ficou chocado? O Sasuke se levantou primeiro estava levemente corado tentou ainda deixar a pose do "eu sou melhor"(?) correção: "eu não tenho culpa!".

-Teme! É tua culpa! – _o louro falou relando em sua cabeça expressando dor, pois bateu-se com a cabeça do Sai que estava ainda meio que atordoado pois a cabeça do Naruto era mais dura que o normal_. – Porque a pressa? –_ resmungou bravo e fitava o Sasuke que estava deslocado, pois o nosso protagonista cortou a pose do matemático._

-O Sai que não acompanhou! – _sua voz estava alta e levemente tremula, tentou se defender, sabia que estava errado, mas não aceitava isso. _– AH! O outro vem com agente também! Ta bom assim? – _No fim saiu as palavras que menos queria que saísse, estava tão desajeitado que pareceu fofo de alguma forma, era difícil ver ele tão deslocado assim, não conseguiu encontrar outra solução a não ser essa._

-Ne-neji-niisan... –_ a morena falou gaguejando _– é-é bom vo-você vir com nós pa-para entender melhor! –_ abaixou a sua cabeça, pois era a culpada de tudo e sentia obrigada a dar melhor explicação para o Neji._

-... –_Neji não falou nada, mas a sua curiosidade falou mais alta e aceitou ir, que bom que o carro do Sasuke era espaçoso._

Falaram e falaram dentro do carro, teve horas que o Neji achou que era brincadeira, algo normal de se desconfiar, mas pela aura depressiva que percorria pelo ar, não tinha como ser uma mentira, a Hinata também falava sobre ela ser culpada e etc.

-Hinata-san, como que quebra um pacto desses? –_ O Sai perguntou de forma natural, parecia que era tanto faz se continuar daquele jeito, estava sentado atrás junto com os Hyuugas, o louro sentou na frente junto com esse, sorte do Sasuke._

-Me-me disseram que o u-único jeito de-de quebrar... – _respirou fundo para continuar a fala_r – é-é melhorando os se-seus laços como a-amigos! – _conseguiu falar alto, mas ainda gaguejava._

-ãh?! – _os três falaram no mesmo tempo com um tom alto, fazendo os Hyuugas ficar meio que assustado com uma gota em suas cabeças, até o Sasuke que estava concentrado dirigindo olhou para trás para fitar a morena de forma pasmo_.

-É-é que tem-tem que vi-virar ma-mais amigos pra-pra aumentar a li-linha –_a garota estava vermelha, pois não saia as suas palavras sem gaguejar_ – nu-num ce-certo tama-manho ela desapa-pa-parece –_conseguiu terminar a sua missão mais difícil até agora_.

-ahn... – o_s três falaram neutro, não dava para saber se estavam calmos, os outros dois que estavam na frente se viraram para frente de volta, o Sai começou a fitar a janela e olhar as casas e as pessoas que passavam pela rua.._

-? –_ "heim?" os outros dois ficaram bobos, não entendia esta reação tão natural que fizeram... _– Naruto, você sempre se envolve em enrascadas –_ falou num tom de gozação para o louro, não era uma mentira, pois quando eles eram mais íntimos(?) o Naruto se envolvia em cada história, teve até uma vez que era para ele cuidar de uma criança simples, mas no fim ela foi seqüestrada por ladrões e o louro teve que correr muito para poder salvar ela, só que no fim teve um final feliz, com a menina agradecendo e chorando muito no colo do professor de Educação Física._

-haa... eu percebi que tenho –_ falou com uma expressão exausto, porque sempre tinha que ser com ele os acontecimentos mais bizarros existentes, hã? Ele estava levemente corado e dava algumas espionadas no moreno no seu lado que parecia um pouco corado também "por isso que a linha tem aumentado?", pensou em si, queria saber também se o Sasuke estava pensando nisso, mas era constrangedor falar algo desse gênero, "quer dizer que nós já somos amigos?", soltou sem querer um sorriso pequeno..._

-Mas nós somos de três, como que fica então? – _o Sai fitou de novo a morena que fez ela se corar mais uma vez lá vamos nós!_

-I-i-sso e-eu não sei –_ ficou cabisbaixa _– de-desculpe por não po-poder mais ajudar – _falou num tom triste, queria ajudar, mas não tinha mais o que falar..._

-Está perdoada Hinata-chan! –_ o louro olhou para trás soltando um sorriso belo para a morena_ – Já foi de grande ajuda! –_estava num tom animado, não queria ver a sua amiga daquele jeito tão depressivo, parece que ela não dormiu direito á noite pois os seus olhos estavam levemente vermelhos._

-Na-naruto-kun – _falou num tom tímido, tinha se recuperado um pouco e soltou um pequeno sorriso de felicidade, pois este que ela temia tanto que estivesse bravo estava lhe perdoando e lhe soltava um lindo sorriso que acalmou a sua alma._

-É só calcular – _falou o nosso belo matemático que dirigia_ – Se o Naruto puder se separar de um de nós, não quer dizer que possa se separar do outro – _fez um olhar pensativo " quer dizer que nunca vou me separar do Sai?" _– mas se puder se separar dos dois, quer dizer que está livre, mas os outros dois talvez não... – _"droga", pelo jeito vai demorar um pouco pra virar amigo do professor de inglês, não conseguia entender o outro e talvez nunca vai conseguir._

-Será que está certo mesmo? –_ perguntou o Neji com os braços cruzados de olhos fechados._

-então qual você acha que é a melhor calculo? –_ se estivessem frente a frente sairiam faíscas dos olhos deles, o moreno não gostou de ser contradito._

-Talvez uns de vocês sejam o núcleo? – _colocou a mão na sua nuca com um olhar pensativo _– como vocês explicaram... Amarraram nos dedos mindinhos, mas nos quais dedos fizeram com que unissem? Do Naruto? – _fitou na poltrona que o louro estava "esse não tem sorte mesmo", os dois se conheciam desde o tempo de colegial, nunca se deram bem, pois este moreno tinha o costume de se achar o superior, mas por causa disso o louro ficou bravo e deu uma briga, mas apenas o louro se ferrava sempre, sem querer este se apegou nesse jeito do louro, que fez com que o Neji tivesse a consciência de que estava errado, e viraram amigos por fim, tem muitas historias desse gênero com o Naruto._

-Hmm... Se eu me lembre, a linha do dedo do Naruto-kun que amarrou no meu dedo, faz sentido até que... – _ainda continuava a fitar a rua_ – sendo que eu não me importo de ficar assim pra sempre – s_oltou um sorriso neutro que fez com que todos o fitassem, menos o Sasuke que estava dirigindo, mas com certeza não se agradou com a idéia do Neji, pois deu a sensação que o louro teria que aturar o Sai sozinho um dia e isso não te agradava... "hã? Por que eu estou me preocupando com isso?", "por que acho que serei libertado antes que o Sai?", não aceitava que sentia um certo ciúmes do louro ao ver que tem tantos amigos que lhe adoram._

No fim foram no Yakiniku(2) e comeram discutindo sobre a linha, o que poderia acontecer e o que não teria muito chance, o que eles menos acreditavam, fizeram milhares de pergunta para a morena que não conseguiu ajudar muito nas duvidas, pois gaguejava tanto que perdiam a curiosidade. Muitas vezes os professor de inglês e de matemática se isolavam, o Neji como a Hinata só davam atenção para o louro, mas pensando bem os dois também só faziam isso. O louro parecia animado, nem parecia estar preocupado ou talvez não queria que a Hinata ficasse mais preocupada que já estava, comia sorrindo, mas sem querer fitou um ser conhecido entrando no lugar e se levantou e chamou:

-Shikamaru-senseeei!! –_ ergueu a mão fazendo sinal pro outro que mostrou uma cara preguiçoso, mas nem por isso ele não soltaria um sorriso ao ver o tão animado professor de Educação Fisica._

-Yo! –_ falou indo na direção da mesa "hn?", porque esses dois morenos estavam ali? por que dois hyuugas estavam juntos também "eis um problema complicado de resolver", concordo, concordo... Não fazia o mínimo sentido de eles estarem junto com o nosso amado protagonista que diria ser uma pessoa bem simples para estar junto com "estes". E se o nosso Físico conhecia bem o Professor de Educação Física sabia muito bem que ele odiava o tal Sasuke como o tal chamado Sai, sendo que o louro tem andado misterioso andando junto com os dois no colégio, mas nunca pensou que os encontrariam juntos fora do colégio, mas achou melhor não fazer muita pergunta.( a sua confiança pelo louro era alta xDDDD)_

-Ahahaha – _soltou um sorriso desajeitado, começa a coçar a sua cabeça de forma constrangido, não tinha a mínima idéia de como explicar a situação pro professor de Física._

-Nem precisa me explicar! –_ colocou a sua mão para frente expressando um tom cansado_ – pelo jeito é uma historia muito longa, prefiro não ouvir... – _colocou as suas mãos para trás e começa a bocejar._

-Tenho que admitir que é uma história longa mesmo – s_orriu baixo com uma gota em sua cabeça, tinha sorte desse não ser muito curioso – _veio comer aqui também?

-Estou a espera do Chouji e da Ino, milagrosamente sou o primeiro a chegar –_ fez um olhar meio que morto_ – bom... nós se encontra no colégio... – _a mesa que o Shikamaru reservou era para fumantes, então não era muito perto dali, deu uma bai, bai pequeno e saiu dali._

-Agente se encontra no colégio então! – _deu um tchau escandaloso, típico dele é claro! _– falando nisso... faz tempo que não encontro a Ino e o Chouji – c_olocou a mão na nuca com um olhar pensativo._

-Melhor não encontrar muito dos seus amigos – e_ste comia calmamente a sua comida _– pode ser comentado... –_ fitou o Naruto que pelo jeito entendeu mais ou menos o que este quis dizer._

-Sasuke-kun está arisco – _falou para o Neji e para a Hinata, e soltou o famoso sorriso falso_

-apenas estou me precavendo Sai! – _falou sério, mas continuava com a mesma expressão_.

-A-acho me-melhor, e-eu e-e Ne-neji ir embora –_ a única mulher dali abriu a boca de forma tímido, talvez se sentia incomodado ali._

-concordo com a Hinata-san – _estava de braços cruzados e com expressão neutra._

-deixa que eu levo, já que eu trouxe vocês – _soltou um meio sorriso, pelo jeito ficou feliz de saber que os dois queriam embora. e deixariam eles em paz até que em fim!  
_

Terminaram de comer e foram na direção da casa dos Hyuugas, chegou sã e salvos. Tinha sido um dia longo para eles, e no fim não foram libertados de nada, mas pelo menos já sabiam o que tinham que fazer.

-o-obrigada por hoje –_ falou a Hinata de forma tímida e corada_

-Não foi nada Hinata-chan! Nós que agradecemos! – _soltou um tom animado._

-Naruto... – _o Neji chegou mais perto da janela onde estava o louro_ – Quando precisar de ajuda é só chamar... – _fez um olhar preocupado para o amigo, quer dizer que ele era bem apegado no lourinho não acham?_

-Obrigado – s_oltou um sorriso desajeitado, estava levemente corado e surpreso, não imaginava que este estivesse preocupado._

-agora vamos... –_ Sasuke cortou o belo clima, e ligou o carro._

-Tchau! – _colocou a sua mão para fora e acenou para os dois Hyuugas que acenaram para ele também_

O silencio prevaleceu dentro do carro, o Naruto até que queria falar, mas estava com medo de levar bronca ou algo parecido, se sentia um aluno dentro da classe sem direitos de conversar. Continuou assim até chegar onde o Sasuke morava, adivinham quem encontrou no prédio?

-Sasuke-kun! –_ um ser de óculos foi na direção do moreno_ – você se decidiu sobre aquela proposta? – _começa a mexer em seu óculos, talvez era um costume._

-Não, eu ligo quando decidir Kabuto – _falou num tom sério e indo na direção do elevador_

-Pense! – s_oltou um sorriso maligno que apenas o Naruto viu._

-Teme... quem era esse cara? – _perguntou preocupado_

-Só um empresário – _era mais que um empresário, mas pelo jeito ele não queria falar, então o louro se sustentou com apenas isso._

Chegaram na casa exaustos, já era 18h, como o tempo passou rápido, talvez por causa dos Hyuugas morarem longe. No fim foi como sempre o Naruto foi tomar o seu banho por primeiro, o Sai sempre lhe encarando de forma intimidador, e o Sasuke sempre olhando pro outro lado, jantaram normalmente, o louro foi obrigado a comer espaguete, não que ele não goste, mas ele preferia um lamen. Escovaram os dentes e foram dormir, mas nem o louro e o matemático não conseguiam dormir, até o Sai já tinha dormido, só sobravam os dois mesmo, pareciam que estavam pensativos com o que a Hinata tinha falado "mais amigos, mais a linha aumenta...", então desde o primeiro dia já estavam se apegando um ao outro? Cada vez que pensavam mais, mais corado eles ficavam.

-Dobe... – _Falou sussurrando e olhando para o teto_ – quero te falar algo... – e_ra algo que estava lhe agoniando muito e queria soltar logo, pois era a melhor chance de dizer já que o outro dormia._

-o que quer falar teme? – _fez um tom surpreso e também fitava apenas o teto, pois não tinha coragem de olhar no rosto do outro, sentia o seu coração pulsar mais forte, nunca tinha se sentido dessa forma, só uma vez que se declarou para a Sakura e foi terrivelmente rejeitado "hã?", porque se lembrou de algo tão inesperado assim, tinha esperanças que fosse algo desse gênero "impossível!", pensava que estava virando louco a pensar isso._

-e-err...-_ estava bruscamente corado e colocou a sua mão no seu rosto, estava com milhares de mariposa em seu estomago, era uma agonia única, algo que nunca tinha sentido antes_ – vo-você, digo... eu – _estava com uma voz tremula _– quero dizer você! Errr... gosta de matemática? – _que misera pergunta foi essa? No fim não conseguiu dizer o que queria falar de verdade._

-ãh – _este tinha que fitar o outro, pensava coisa mais grave ou séria, mas era um pergunta simples_ – hnn... diria que não é ruim não, mas prefiro Educação Física mesmo, e você?

-o-oque? – _estava com uma expressão boba, se sentia envergonhado de si próprio por não ter conseguido falar o que queria de verdade.  
_

-gosta de Educação Física? –_ fez um olhar curioso para o moreno_

-até que gosto, mas virou algo impossível... – _fitou o teto, parecia se relembrar do passado._

-porque? – _ergueu uma das suas sobrancelhas õO  
_

-as garotas... – _fez uma expressão cansada_ – sempre tinha milhares de garota olhando e isso me fazia me sentir mal...eu fui obrigado a parar, pois ninguem parecia estar concentrado quando eu jogava... -_ apareceu uma gota em sua testa, era más lembranças para ele._

-pff.. – _segurava o riso, não acreditava que ele parou de jogar só por causa disso, e também era primeira vez que este tinha contado algo do seu passado, sendo que era algo misero, não mudava que este começou a confiar mais no louro._

O Sasuke soltou um sorriso pequeno, o clima estranho tinha acabado, e por felicidade viu o sorriso daquele só para ele e para mais ninguém, um sorriso que apenas ele pode ver, foi uma sensação feliz para ele...

-boa noite teme... – o louro fechou os olhos e se virando no lado do moreno que ainda estava acordado...

-boa noite dobe... – fechou os seus olhos também, não tinha mais motivo para sentir agoniado, aquilo já bastasse para acalmar o seu coração...

"que sentimento foi esse?"

-

-

-

(1) bolinho de arroz, eu diria xD

(2)Yakiniku é um tipow restaurante que tem bastante carne, aonde o Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino sempre vai!

-

-

Espero q tenham gostado! óÒ

espero review, e me perdoem pela demora

Kiba: 0/

uhUhuHuuHUHUuhu..

Kiba: garota mais assustadora oO'

Gaara: concordo

Gaa-chan não tem direito de falar...õõ

Gaara:...


	6. Hã? Oq? Não pode ser!

**Gomen pela demora...çÇ**

**espero que gostem! xD**

**agredeço todos que tão seguindo a fic!**

**agradecimento para betadora Romani-chan! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**"Olhei para os lados e percebi que não tinha ninguém para me socorrer".**

**"Nenhuma pessoa para segurar a minha mão e caminhar junto"**

**"Sempre estive só, e apenas agora percebi"**

**"Aprendi a viver sem temer a solidão"**

**"Desejos inexplicáveis que preferia não perceber"**

**"pois desejos só fazem sofrer"**

**"Quero um abraço caloroso de um amigo e de um amor"**

**"Só sei que nesse momento não quero ficar na solidão"**

**"Pois algo mudou em mim"**

A cortina da janela estava aberta e fez com que a luz forte do sol entrasse dentro do quarto, e refletindo nos três belos rostos pela manhã, o louro foi o primeiro a acordar, abriu os olhos calmamente e colocou a mão no seu rosto na tentativa de proteger os seus olhos, se espreguiçou acordando pouco a pouco, mas na tentativa de se levantar percebeu que tinha algo em volta do seu quadril e era o braço do Sasuke que o segurava firmemente sendo que ainda estava dormindo profundamente, "hã?" Porque este o segurava daquele jeito? Fez com que este ficasse corado e sem jeito, ficou fitando ele dormir por um tempo, não acreditava que estaria dormindo junto com a pessoa que mais odiava no colégio, tudo bem que não tinha escolha, pois tinha uma certa linha que não permitia os dois se separarem, mas graças a essa linha ele não conseguia mais ver o professor de matemática como um Hitler como antes. Ele tinha o seu lado bom, tinha um lado misterioso e também não era o metido a besta que imaginava que era, digamos que é um pouco metido sim, mas não tanto como pensava antes. O nosso protagonista se corou mais forte ainda se relembrando que tinha um outro moreno do seu lado e olhou para onde o Sai estava, correção: onde o moreno deveria estar.  
-  
- meia hora depois...  
-  
-Atchim!! – _Já é costume que os personagens dessa fic espirrar pela manhã, espirrou alto, tinha dormido no chão e, neste momento, estava sentado comendo o seu café da manhã com os outros dois, e pegava a manteiga para passar no pão._  
-Saúde –_ falou os outros dois, um que comia o lamen e encarava Sai, já o outro que estava comendo arroz com umeboshi(1) e tomava misso como acompanhamento(2), mostrava uma expressão séria, pois tinha o costume de acordar mau humorado._  
-Porque você estava dormindo no chão? – _olhou de forma duvidosa, será que ele tinha o expulsado este da cama sem ter percebido? O pior é o outro que estava agarrado nele. Será que dormiu juntinhos assim a noite inteira?_  
-Você é um dobe mesmo... –_aquele que estava com uma expressão séria olhou de forma cansada para o Naruto, parecia ter tido uma noite terrível, uma noite cheia de preocupações!_ – Não lembra o que aconteceu ontem á noite? – _Esse suspirou cansado, "este aí com certeza é sonâmbulo", começa a comer novamente deixando o outro de lado._  
-E por que você estava agarrado em mim? – _este falou num tom baixo e estava corado, mas nesse momento não tinha pensado muito no que falara, apenas queria tirar a pose do outro e conseguiu fazendo com que esse se engasgasse com o arroz._  
-Espe-peraí! -_ O matemático se levantou da sua cadeira e encarou para o louro de forma assustado e corado, estava na defensiva_ – Não é nada disso que parece, Sai!!! –_ este se virou bruscamente para o outro que parecia não se interessar muito da conversa, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia querer saber o que acontecia, uma expressão vazia._ – Caham... –_ lembrou-se que estava exagerando, já estava respondendo antes que o outro perguntasse algo, se sentou na cadeira e se organizando mentalmente_ – Não lembro o que aconteceu... –_ apenas voltou a fazer a sua expressão séria e começou a comer, é claro que sabia algo! Os outros dois ficaram insatisfeito com a resposta do Sasuke, principalmente o louro que soltou um olhar reprovador, queria saber mais sobre este acontecimento inusitado, mas se o outro não queria falar então não tem escolha há não ser aceitar._  
O Sai não fez nenhuma pergunta, estava mais quieto que o normal, parecia emburrado, não soltava o seu sorriso falso costumeiro, mostrava uma certa expressão de melancolia em sua face, fez com que o louro o fitasse preocupado.  
-Você está bem, Sai? – _comia o seu lamen, era difícil ver o professor de inglês tão quieto daquele jeito _– Sinto muito por ter derrubado você da cama! Juro que não foi a minha intenção! –_ relembrou o que o Sasuke tinha lhe dito, ele tinha um péssimo costume de se mexer muito na cama e começou a choramingar para Sai pedindo desculpas._  
-Esta tudo bem Naruto-kun! –_ soltou um sorriso desajeitado, se sentia tímido naquele momento._  
-ahn... – "_por que eles estão tão estranhos?" Coçou a sua cabeça tentando se relembrar algo que tenha acontecido ontem à noite.  
Os morenos se encararam com uma expressão preocupada._

_**Flash Back **_

_"trimmm... trimmm..."_

um celular tocava persistente para que fosse atendido

-De quem é o celular?! _– falou estressado, pois até que enfim tinha conseguido dormir, mas por misero celular acordou novamente._

-É meu, teme... – _colocou o travesseiro encima de sua cabeça na tentativa de não ouvir o barulho do celular, pelo jeito não queria atender por causa de sua preguiça aguda._

-Vai atender logo! – _este já estava com um nervo em sua testa e parecia que logo ativaria o seu selo amaldiçoado se o outro não atendesse logo o maldito celular._

-Eu não queroo –_ o louro falou em voz fraca parecia que tinha tido uma batalha cansativa, estava meio que acordado e meio que dormindo, seus olhos estavam tão sonolentos que parecia que conseguiria dormir com o barulho sem problemas._- deixa tocar, que uma hora para...

-Alô? –_ O moreno que estava mais perto da mesinha atendeu o celular na maior cara de pau! Esqueceu que era madrugada! Esqueceu que era o celular do outro! Esqueceu que ele é homem!! Exagerei...mas bem que podia perceber que não era necessário dele atender o celular dos outros principalmente quando se é madrugada... Os que estavam tão sonolentos levantaram rapidamente da cama. Olharam assustados para Sai, seus olhos estavam arregalados! O espanto foi tão grande que parecia ter visto o Kakashi sem a mascara!(?) caham! Exagerei mais uma vez..._

-Quem sou eu? – f_alava com a pessoa no celular, olhou pro louro e deu um toque de humor em suas palavras, fazendo o louro estremecer e olhar com cara de "meu deus!, o que o Sai vai falar?" _– Apenas um amigo, quer falar com ele? Ele está no meu lado – _Bem que podia dar uma desculpa melhor, mas não foi tão grave como o louro imaginava que fosse, o moreno entregou o celular pro louro num olhar provocativo._

-Alô? – _O louro tentou fazer um tom mais calmo e tentar descobrir quem tinha ligado há essa hora_.

- Naruto... você deveria contar pro seu velho sensei que mudou de sexo.. – e_stava tirando sarro do coitado._

-Ero-senn.. digoo.. Jiraya Sensei!! Não me diga que arrumou briga de volta?? – _este falou num tom de pai dando bronca no filho, sendo que ele tenha dito "sensei", parecia não ter muito respeito sobre o tal "sensei"._

-Não fale dessa forma pros mais velhos! – _fez um tom emburrado _–Apenas preciso de uma ajudinha, venha na casa do Kakashi que ta tendo uma festa aqui que eu explico melhor!

-Quê!!?? Nessa hora!? Nem pens...

"tuuu...tuuu..tuu"

desligou na cara do louro, sem deixar nenhuma explicação além do lugar onde estava, isso deixou o nosso professor estressado e fez com que ele socasse o travesseiro e fazer um olhar sério, tentou religar, mas foi um fracasso.

-O que aconteceu Naruto-kun? –_ Falou o que tinha atendido o celular antes, fez uma expressão um pouco preocupada "será que não foi uma boa ter atendido?"_  
Naruto olhou pros dois e abaixou a cabeça e começou a implorar

-Preciso ir nesta tal festa e ver o que o Ero..digoo..Jiraya sensei quer comigo! – _ainda estava de cabeça para baixo, não olhava para os dois rostos com medo de levar algum tipo de bronca ou receber um olhar incrédulo._

-Hmmm...para mim tanto faz Naruto-kun, só que não sou eu que tem o carro.. –_ olhou com um sorriso falso para o Sasuke que conseguiu entender bem a indireta do outro._

-Que seja rápido então... – _este fez um olhar irritado, pois já teve um dia cansativo e agora terá uma madrugada cansativa, coisa triste heim.._

-Valeu, Sai, Sasuke!! – _este não acreditou que os dois aceitaram ajudar, talvez a expressão do louro fosse tão irresistível naquele momento que não tiveram outra escolha há não ser aceitar aquele que brilhava de forma única._

Trocaram-se na velocidade da luz para saber o qual motivo daquele ser chama-los nesse horário, e deixaram o lugar rapidamente indo para o carro.

-Será que nesta festa vai ter muita gente conhecida, Naruto? – _Perguntou o moreno que dirigia._  
-Er...- _o olhou pra cima com uma gota em seu rosto_ – não sei...

-Como não sabe?! – _freou o carro no meio da rua, que por sorte estava vazia por ser madrugada – Já pensou se tiver alguém do colégio, Dobe?! – se virou para o lado e começou a fitar o louro de forma séria._

-Calma, Sasuke-kun, bons professores nunca ficariam acordado na madrugada – f_icou no meio dos doi_s

– E se tiver alguém que nos conheça... – _colocou a mão na nuca e fazendo um olhar pensativo_ – apenas digamos que somos "apenas" amigos – _sorriu pensando como os outros reagiriam com esta resposta._  
Os outros dois arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas tentando descobrir qual foi o significado do "apenas amigos".

-Vamos dar a desculpa de sempre – _colocou a mão na chave pra ligar o carro de volta._  
-Nossa... já foram tantos assim? – _o Sai fez um olhar espantado "quanto tempo eles já tão junto __mesmo?". Fazendo com que o Sasuke desligasse o carro de volta no meio da rua._

-Se eu me lembro bem – _cruzou os braços_ – o único que fez uma pergunta bizarra foi o Irmão do Teme que nos chamou de gay... –_ fechou os olhos relembrando daquele dia que viu o Sasuke mais bravo que o normal._

-Sasuke-kun tem irmão? –_ mostrou interesse_ – deve ser difícil para o irmão aceitar que o irmão mais novo é ga... –_parou para trás por causa do impulso do carro andando._

-Chega dessa conversa! –_ começando a aumentar a velocidade do carro_ – Simplesmente vamos dizer que estamos junto por causa de um trabalho do colégio. – t_entou diminuir a velocidade, o seu tom de voz era de um professor dando uma prova e querendo silencio dos alunos._

-Okay! Sasuke sensei! – _bateu a continência se divertindo com o mau humor do outro._

-Hai... – _o louro apenas concordou com o moreno, já conhecia bem o bastante para saber que não era bom discutir muito com este que dirigia_.

Chegaram sãos e salvos para o lugar, sendo que para uma festa estava muito vazio pelo lado de fora. Os três olharam pro lugar um pouco desconfiado.

-Você não errou de lugar, Teme? –_fitava o lugar que estava silencioso demais._

-Eu "nunca" erro o lugar, dobe... – _falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia e foi a direção da porta daquela casa bela._

-Ei! Melhor não apertar a companhia – _falava baixo com medo de que não fosse o lugar._

-Dobe... se não for aqui aonde que vai ser? –_ começando a mostrar levemente irritado com a desconfiança do outro._

_"ding, dong, dong, ding"_

o Sai apertou antes que os outros dois decidirem algo, fez com os que estavam discutindo ficassem com os olhos arregalados novamente.

-Sai! Seu.. – a_ntes que o Naruto terminasse de falar, a porta se abriu bem de pouco, por dentro estava escuro não dava para ver nada, "isso se chama festa?"_

Eles suavam frio e entraram bem devagar para dentro dessa casa, quando estavam dentro por completo, dentro ouviram cochichos.

-Parabéns NarutoOOoo!!! – _acendeu a luz, estava cheio de gente dentro dando parabéns para o louro, fazendo com que os três pulassem de susto, "como assim!???", a diretora, como os professores, estavam naquela casa, até o próprio Gaara e Shino estavam na casa!! Todas as pessoas olharam confusas "porque os morenões estavam acompanhando o louro?"._

-... – _não tinham o que falar sobre aquilo, "quer dizer que eu e o Sai não foi convidado para esta festa?", pois é... se todos os professores estavam ali que dizer que foram todos convidados, mas se eles nem sabiam sobre isso quer dizer que não foram nem lembrados de serem convidados._

-E-eu procurei pelo numero do Sasuke-sensei e do Sai-sensei no colégio, mas não tinha! – _falou uma ser de cabelos rosa _– tivemos a idéia da festa surpresa na ultima hora! –_ riu para os morenos._

-Mas nem é o meu aniversário – _falou o louro, perdido na conversa._  
Todos o fitaram de forma assustada.

-Você não ganhou uma viajem de graça para Nagoya para dar aula por um tempo por lá? – _falou a Diretora Tsunade com um olhar confuso._

-E-eu ga-ganhei?? – falou com uma voz tremula e feliz.

-Será que não chegou em sua casa a carta com folheto da viajem? –_a Diretora fez um olhar pensativo._

-Ahh... deve ter chego! –_falou o louro coçando a sua cabeça, já fazia um bom tempo que não ia para a sua casa, é normal não ter visto a carta ainda._

-Deve ter chego? Como assim, Naruto?! –_Falou o Jiraya de forma indignada._

Naruto já não sabia mais o que falar, a única coisa que sabia que ele estava concorrendo há uma viajem para Nagoya para dar aula para algumas crianças que viviam por lá, e se ganhou, era a sua grande chance de reencontrar uns antigos amigos que tinham ganhado bolsa para lá e nunca mais encontrou, além de poder conhecer um lindo lugar como a Nagoya.

-O Naruto-sensei e Sai-sensei estavam me ajudando sobre uns trabalhos – _falou o professor de matemática querendo salvar a pele do louro._

-AhhHh... –_ a diretora fez um olhar surpresa_ – Os alunos elogiaram muito as idéias de vocês – _falou orgulhosa para os três, fazendo com que os outros admirassem eles também._

-Naruto-KunNNn!! – _falou em voz alta o professor de história e acenava sendo que estivesse perto._

-Lee-sensei! – _sorriu ao ver o amigo_ – Você parece estar bem! –_ falou animado._

-Me curei da gripe! Graças aos remédios do Gai-sensei! Naruto-kun! Temos que dar aula juntos um dia! Logo, logo você vai ter que ir para Nagoya –_falou choramingando._

-Ahaha... não sei se vou poder ir –_começou a relembrar que estava preso com os outros dois, e não tinha como levar aqueles dentro de uma bagagem, é claro._

-Mas você queria tanto encontrar com Fujimi Yuki(3)! Ela virou uma atriz famosa! –_ Falou um de cabelo prateado e com uma mascara que escondia a sua boca._

-Kakashi-sensei! Há quanto tempo! –_soltou um sorriso nostálgico_ – nossa... faz muito tempo que não vejo a Nee-chan(4) mesmo! – _relembrando de uma mulher que tinha desistido de sua vida e quase se suicidou, mas graças ao nosso amado herói ela começou a ver a vida de outro jeito._

-Yo, Naruto! Yo, Sasuke! –_ acenou para o louro e, logo apos, para o Sasuke que não respondeu com nada _– vamos festejar, pois festa serve para isso! – _ergueu um copo falando que a festa tinha começado._

A festa começou animada, todos pulavam e dançavam, tinham uns que ficavam num canto apenas bebendo e conversavam calmamente; outros que não conseguia ficar um minuto se quer parado! Mas como que ficou o protagonista? O pobre ser se sentou numa mesa junto com os outros dois, e bebiam e comiam de forma cansada, suspiravam profundamente querendo voltar para a casa e dormir na cama quentinha, todos os olhavam confusos, pois ninguém conseguia entender a intimidade dos três seres.

-Hunf... adeus, Nagoyaa... – _falou de cabeça encostada sobre a mesa, choramingava como um bêbado, tudo bem que. diferente dos outros dois que bebiam apenas uma coca, tomava uma garrafa de wisk que com certeza não queimaria os neurônios dele._

-Acho que o Naruto-kun bebeu demais... –_ falou em voz baixa para Sasuke, que suspirou fundo com uma gota em sua testa, o que o professor de inglês falou era a verdade estampada em sua frente _– O quê vamos fazer? – _olhou pro bêbado com uma expressão de interesse, queria cutucar para ver a reação, mas temia levar um soco._

-O dobe de ressaca deve ser terrível de se agüentar... –_murmurou baixo, "será que esta viaje era tão importante assim pra ele?", olhou pro louro com um aperto em seu coração, se estava daquele jeito quer dizer que era importante sim, se sentia culpado de ele estar naquele estado _– mudando de assunto, a Hinata não veio aqui? – _começou a procurar a morena com os olhos._

-Pelo jeito não... –_começou a fitar o lugar a procura da morena também._

-Ei rapazes! Não querem dançar? – _falou uma loira que dançava animada._

-Não sei dançar... –_ falou os dois morenos juntos, pareciam que foi até combinado, só que um soltava o famoso sorriso falso, já o outro nem encarava a outra_

-Eu queroo... – _o professor de física falou num tom animado, mas era certeza que estava bêbado, foi a caminha da loira._

-Naruto! Seu idiota! – _falou o matemático num tom irado, mas baixo, se levantou rápido ao ver que o louro já estava a caminho da outra._

-Não adianta Sasuke-kun. O Naruto-kun esta bêbado... – _começou a andar, já que o louro andava._

-Opa! Vão aprender a dançar também? – _falaram animadas, as garotas que estavam dançando._

-Pois é... –_ falaram juntos mais uma vez, estavam completamente parados, colocaram as mãos nos bolsos, estavam sem vontade de dançar, o único motivo por estar ali é por um certo lourinho que colocou numa encrenca e tanto._

-Cadê o Naruto? – _perguntou assustado para o Sai, tinha perdido o professor de Educação Física de vista, era uma gigantesca quantia de pessoas acumuladas ali. E estava difícil de ver onde estaria o louro, "espero que ele não vá muito longe"_

"_Poft!"_  
Infelizmente o nosso bêbado foi longe! Sai e o Sasuke se esbarraram e caíram no chão ficando numa posição não muito agradável de quatro, fazendo com que muitas garotas ficassem com fogo(?), já o louro não caiu, mas se envolveu nos braços do professor de Física, pois estavam conversando e do nada o louro foi bruscamente puxado para a direção dos outros dois morenos, mas como o Físico estava na frente o louro ficou confortavelmente nos braços desse que lhe segurou firmemente para que não caísse no chão, Shikamaru estava assustado, não entendia essa atitude estranha do protagonista, qualquer um que não sabe sobre a linha ficaria perdido e assustado. O professor de inglês e de matemática levantaram-se rapidamente, diria que eles tinham boas desculpas, já que 80 porcento dali já estavam bêbados e, com certeza, não lembrariam que eles nem encostaram nas bebidas alcoólicas, poderiam dar a desculpa que estavam bêbados e sem querer se esbarraram e caíram. Poderiam até dizer que caíram porque tinha uma casca de banana no chão, que eles iriam acreditar naquele momento. Os dois professores começaram a procurar com os olhos pelo louro, e adivinham o que eles vêem? O Naruto estava beijando o Físico que estava imóvel e com uma expressão espantada sem entender nada, (eu sei que é estranho isso, mas eu achei interessante colocar algo desse gênero xDD).

-KYAAAAAAAAAA!!! – _milhares de garotas começaram gritar histericamente, só faltava ter problemas nasais naquele momento, teve alguns que desmaiaram de tanta emoção(?), talvez fosse a falta de equilibrio devido a quantia da bebida._

-O quê tem nessa bebida? – _olhava de longe aquilo, e falou incrédulo e mal humorado segurando o amigo que estava completamente bêbado também._

-Só pelo cheiro dá pra saber que é forte, Gaara –_ falou o professor de informática, cheirando a bebida que tinha uma aparência terrivelmente forte._

-o Voltaire foi ummmMmm filosofo muuUuito chaato – _falava o professor de história, completamente fora de si, graças ao Gaara estava em pé, pois não tinha equilíbrio o bastante para conseguir andar. Correção: 90 porcento estavam bêbados._

Os dois morenos olhavam aquele longo beijo, que parecia uma eternidade para eles ( o beijo esta em câmera lenta! x.X'), porque esse Dobe tinha beijado ele? Não conseguiam entender nada, só sentia uma irritação inexplicável naquele momento, o Sai por um instinto foi na direção daqueles que tinham se beijado, o matemático não sabia o que esse faria e achou melhor apenas ver.

-Olá! – soltou um sorriso falso que podia se perceber que era forçado, segurou o braço do louro, e puxou para perto dele num ato de puro instinto mesmo.

Shikamaru não entendia o ciúme do professor de inglês, simplesmente calculou que o Naruto estava bêbado o bastante pra confundir ele com uma garota ou com a pessoa que gostava, além do mais o louro tinha falado um outro nome antes de beija-lo, fazendo com que não sentisse muito empolgado com o beijo, simplesmente ninguém ficaria feliz de ser beijado por um alguém que lhe chamou com nome de outra pessoa. Coçou a cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro, estava um pouco corado, tinha sido beijado por um cara! Mas não achava uma boa idéia pensar muito sobre isso, o louro era apenas um amigo bêbado que sentia reprimido nos seus sentimentos complicados e desabafou no momento que o encontrara na pista de dança, mas por causa do pacto foi puxado nos braços do Físico e no fim aconteceu o inesperado. O pior de tudo era aqueles dois morenos que o encararam de forma irritada que faria qualquer um ficar tremulo.

-Acho melhor agente ir embora... –_falou sério com uma certa expressão de tristeza, não entendia o seu coração, simplesmente queria tirar o louro dos braços do outro, mas apenas conseguia olhar, um olhar enfurecido que perfuraria qualquer pessoa, mas continuava sendo apenas um olhar que para ele era ineficaz_ – o Naruto-sensei está bêbado demais – _fitou o louro que parecia estar confortável nos braços do Sai._

-Concordo... – _o físico falou com um olhar cansativo, fazendo com que esses o encarassem com duvida_ – Epa! Epa! O beijo não foi a minha idéia! O Naruto do nad...

-Já entendemos... – f_alaram juntos novamente, os dois tinham esquecidos que o Naruto deve ter caído e também sabiam que o louro estava completamente fora de si, mas não conseguiram disfarçar um certo ciúme que sentiram ao ver aquele beijo sem sentido._

-Nem se preocupem garotos! Quando o Naru-chan bebe, ele vira um beijoqueiro! – _falou uma garota de cabelos castanhos que estava bêbada também._

-Beijoqueiro?? – _os dois franziram a testa, nunca ouviram falar sobre alguma doença desse gênero, essa foi a primeira vez que ouvia um costume tão estranho como esse._

-Uhumm... o Naruto-kun já beijou a Hinata, que desmaiou, a Sakura, mas levou um soco, beijou o Shino que não fez nada –_contava com os dedos _– O Kakashi-sensei, o Lee, o Gaara e a Tsunada-sama também! – já tinha ido todos os dedos – até o cachorro não se salvou! –_ olhou para cima _– eu também não me salvei! – _começou a rir em voz alta _– faz tempo que não via ele bêbado...Sentia falta dele assim!! – _fez com que muitas garotas concordassem com as suas ultimas palavras, a Tenten era uma pessoa que se embebedava, mas conseguia lembrar tudo que acontecia no momento que ficava bêbada, diferentes dos outros._

Os dois arregalaram os olhos, até homens não saíram salvos! Já tinha ouvido de pessoas que embebedavam, e tiravam as roupas, e faziam umas danças bizarras, mas a de beijar foi a mais estranha. A pergunta é: porque beijava?

-pff... – o Shikamaru segurava o riso, pois sabia que não podia contar o motivo do beijo, apenas aqueles que foram beijado saberiam o motivo, e sabiam que era algo que não podiam comentar, muitos que foram beijados estavam bêbados também, e nem lembravam o que o louro falara antes de beijar, uma coisa que não era necessária que viessem a dizer que era um segredo, por isso essa fofoca nunca foi comentada no colégio, mas a do Shikamaru foi um pouco diferente, este desabafou mais do que deveria falar, e esse sabia o segredo dentro do segredo – melhor vocês voltarem! Antes que o Naruto fique pior..

-Eu já fui beijado pelo Naruto-kun? – o Lee estava apoiado no Gaara ainda.

-Por tua culpa acabei sendo beijado também. – f_alou mal humorado_ e _soltava um suspiro cansado_– Fico feliz que amanhã todos já vão ter esquecido o que aconteceu hoje.

-Como sabe que vai ser assim?? – _falou num tom bêbado._

-Sempre foi assim –_Fechou os olhos relembrando toda vez que ia nas festas, este ruivo era um ser complicado de entender! Não gostava de festa, mas sempre ia e via tudo que acontecia.  
_

Foram embora, não tinham motivos para ficar ali, todos estavam bêbados e não dava para confiar no que eles falaram, e os que não beberam tinha ido embora também, pois é terrível suportar pessoas bêbadas, principalmente mulheres que começam a se declarar repetidas vezes. Chegaram salvos naquela casa! Como era confortável estar de volta naquele lugar silencioso!

-Acho que vou vomitar... –_ falou em voz fraca, fazia uma expressão enjoada e colocava a mão na frente de sua boca, saiu correndo para o banheiro sendo acompanhado por outros dois, como era difícil essa vida que eles levavam, os olhos do Sasuke estavam vermelhos, pelo jeito era o que mais queria dormir, o louro estava na frente da patente, é claro, o Sai estava sem expressão, parecia perdido nos seus pensamentos complicados de se entender. O louro tomou uma ducha para ver se voltava um pouco a si, e ganhou ajuda de dois belos morenos para lhe secar, parecia uma criança recebendo ajuda dos irmãos mais velhos. O louro ficava radiante de cabelos molhados, os dois apreciavam enquanto o secavam.._

-Eu sei me cuidar – _falou o louro quase roxo, sendo que ainda estivesse bêbado, sabia muito bem que estava sendo tratado como criança, e isso lhe desagradava._

-Se soubesse se virar mesmo, não teria acontecido isso, dobe.. –_ começou a esfregar a toalha com mais força na cabeça desse que grunhiu sentindo dor._

-Temos que embebedar mais vezes o Naruto-kun – _estava enxugando o peitoral do professor de Educação Física e ria com suas próprias palavras _– É claro que quando só estiver a gente...– _Fitava Sasuke que estava horrorizado com suas palavras, como poderia ser tão direto assim? Será que não sentia vergonha?_

Por fim, quando o nosso herói bêbado estava completamente seco, foram dormir. O Sasuke se jogou na cama, estava cansado e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em dormir, nunca pensou que esse dia já começaria tão animado, e precisaria ter energia para mais tarde, o que seria desanimador, além de que teria que agüentar o louro de ressaca.  
-Sasuke-kun já acostumou com esta vida de união? – _o Sai ajudava o loiro a ir para cama (eu não queria pensar, mas pensei besteira xDDD) e olhava o outro moreno com uma expressão de curiosidade._

-União... – _falou sonolento, não conseguia mais entender o que o outro falava, tava preste a desmaiar de tanto sono, apenas falou o que vinha em sua cabeça_ – Não é tão ruim assim, pois não sinto mais só – _falou fechando os olhos pouco a pouco_

-ah... – _veio à palavra "solidão" em sua mente, era a primeira vez que pensou sobre isso, sempre se isolou quando era criança, as regras não permitiam ser livre, nunca pode ser sincero em sua vida, pois a verdade doía e como doía..._

-Ta voando, Sai? – _falou num tom bêbado_ – ihh... o teme já dormiu – _deu uma cutucada no que dormia_

-Melhor não cutucar ele, Naruto-kun –_ sussurrou, fitando a criancice desse _– Se não quer levar um soco dele, pois ele parece estar muito cansado – _fez com que o louro conscientizasse que estava errado e parou de cutucar, fazendo esse moreno brotar um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios._

-Hunf! Teme idiota! Fica todo estressado por pouca coisa! – _sendo que falasse bravo, colocava num tom baixo para que não o acordasse, gostava de ver aquele matemático tão quieto com uma expressão tão calma, como era bom ve-lo daquele jeito, fez com que o Sai o fitasse de forma ciumenta, sendo que tentava esconder o maximo possível esse sentimento que não conseguia decifrar direito._

-Naruto-kun... posso perguntar algo para você?? – _hesitava com medo, não sabia se era a coisa certa perguntar algo tão profundo para um bêbado, mas era a sua grande chance em vários sentidos._

-Pode!! –_falou animado, se sentia feliz que os dois morenos estavam se abrindo mais com ele, e até que enfim se sentiam mais acostumados._

-Já sentiu medo de ficar sozinho?? –_ perguntou sem olhar o professor._

-Quando eu era criança sempre fui sozinho! – o_lhou para o teto se relembrando de sua infânci_a – ninguém nunca me socorreu, nunca me ajudaram, sempre imaginei que eu não deveria ter nascido! – _falava num tom resmungando, não perdia a firmeza em suas palavras _– Mas descobri que estava errado! Nunca estive só, sempre tinha pessoas queridas, mas não os reconheciam. – _sorriu se relembrando do seu professor_ – podemos até pensar que estamos sós, mas nunca estamos...  
O professor de inglês olhava chocado pro louro, sempre se sentiu que não deveria ter nascido, mas sempre pensava numa certa melancolia, nunca falava em firmeza como esse falava, sentia se confortável, estava feliz de ter perguntado.

-Naruto... Posso te beijar? –_ falou quase murmurando para o nosso protagonista, que arregalou os olhos, tava bêbado sim, mas estava mais ciente do que fazia, o moreno passou a olhar melancólico para qualquer outro lugar, se sentia envergonhado por ter pedido isso "será que a bebida que Naruto-kun tinha bebido já acabou o efeito?"_  
-hn – o louro falou calmo e afirmou com a sua cabeça que podia, mas estava bem corado, fez com que o outro olhasse com os olhos brilhando pro bêbado, sorriu de forma verdadeira. Um sorriso que encantou o louro – ahh...e te... – o moreno foi impaciente e roubou um beijo do louro sem deixar este terminar de falar, mas sendo que fosse descarado, ele era o que estava mais nervoso, o seu coração palpitava mais rápido e sem a sua permissão a sua mão estava fria e tremula, algo que nunca tinha sentido, estava completamente assustado, separou os seus lábios bem rápido a do louro, tentou fazer que estava calmo como sempre, mas não conseguia esconder a curiosidade sobre o que o louro achava sobre isso.  
-Naruto-kun? – viu que o louro estava paralisado e sem reação, cutucou pra ver se falava algo, este estava em estado de choque, mas quando voltou em si começou a chorar fazendo o moreno ficar espantado – o que foi Naruto-kun????

-E-eu... –_ estava gaguejando, porque do nada chorava? Queria falar as palavras costumeiras que falava quando beijava, mas não saia, sentia vergonha? Mas bêbado sente vergonha? E sussurrou no ouvido do Sai e saiu de perto, o Sai ficou com os olhos espantados... os dois conversavam bem baixo, até que o celular começa a tocar bem baixo_ – AHHHH!! –_ começou a gritar por causa do susto, fazendo com que o outro moreno acordasse assustado "incêndio? Ladrão?", não... era apenas um bêbado que adorava acordar ele na madrugada! Olha que tinha colocado no mais baixo volume pra não ter perigo de acordar, mas no fim fez mais barulho que o celular. Era um e-mail de qualquer um parabenizando o Naruto._

-O que aconteceu? –_ perguntou o Sasuke assustado "não posso nem dormir que já acontece algo", viu que os dois nem tinha ido dormir ainda, estavam acordado conversando "sobre o que?", pensou para si. Os dois olharam assustados, tinham acordado o matemático, também, era impossível de não acordar com um grito._

-Ahaha... não foi nada não! – _falou o louro que estava fortemente corado e desajeitado_

-É... –_ falou o professor de inglês com a cara fechada e pegou uma coberta e um travesseiro e foi dormir no chão "hã?" os outros dois ficaram sem entender. Estava bravo, mas ao mesmo tempo não era por isso que tinha estressado, queria um pouquinho mais ficar conversando com o louro sem a interferência do outro, mas agora não adiantava mais_ – boa noite...– _estava com uma cara emburrado que deixou os dois com uma gota em suas cabeças "parece uma criança..."_

-Boa noite – falou os dois junto, o Sasuke ficou surpreso de ver que o bêbado também não entendia o porquê do aborrecimento do outro. "que lesado...", soltou um sorriso de lado e voltou a deitar-se, mas agora estava sem sono "droga...", misero fosse os dois! Ficou curioso, queria saber do que eles falavam, mas ele não é do tipo descarado que perguntaria numa boa. E quando se vira vê o que? O maldito já estava dormindo! Isso lhe deixou estressado, mas como dormia bem... Vendo aquilo se acalmou um pouco, chegou mais perto do louro e sentia a calor terno daquele, começou a esquecer de tudo e dormiu novamente...  
"porque é tão confortável?"

_**Owari**_

-Hmmm... –_ esse martelava a sua mente para relembrar de algo..._

-Você decidiu ir para Nagoya? – _desviava o maximo possível os olhos azuis daquele, pois não imaginou que ia abraça-lo na hora que durmia._

-Na-nagoya??? – _Se levantou de sua cadeira _– como você sabe que estou concorrendo?? –_ olhou aterrorizado_

-teve uma festa ontem, parabenizando você... quero dizer hoje na madrugada – _falou sério pro louro " quer dizer que nem lembra do beijo?"_

-Fe-festa??? – _falou tremulo estava preste a gaguejar, não é a primeira vez que bebia e esquecia o que tinham acontecido, muitos que nunca se falaram do nada começa a puxar assunto com ele, ai descobre que tinha embebedado e beijou-o, devido isso tinha parado de beber._

Os dois morenos encararam assustados, esse não ficava em ressaca, mas tinha perda de memória  
-Você lembra até onde dobe? – _arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas_

-Hmmm – c_omeçou a segurar a sua cabeça com força tentando relembrar de algo_ – E-eu atendi o celular... –_ fechou os olhos para tentar se concentrar melhor_ – Ahhh!! Eu lembro que ganhei!! – _abriu um sorriso radiante relembrando que tinha ganhado a passagem para ir para Nagoya, mas sumiu em frações de segundos, tinha se lembrado que não podia ir por causa dos morenos "ah... por isso que bebi..."_

-Não fica assim Naruto-kun! Se quiser eu também vou com você! –_ Tentou incentivar o companheiro_  
-Esperai! Não podemos simplesmente sair e ir junto com o Dobe – f_alou autoritário, não estava errado, sabia que era importante pro louro, mas não podia ir junto, tinha muitos afazeres e obrigações._

-Eu seei – f_alou emburrado, sabia que existiria o teme que não deixaria ir, mas tinha esperanças que a linha se soltaria antes que a passagem virasse inválida, pelo menos tinha ate o outro domingo para completar esta missão que não se sabe se daria certo_ – Valeu, Sai, pelo incentivo! – _sorriu angustiado pro moreno que tinha acabo de comer o pão._

-amigos servem pra isso! – _Sorriu docemente, parecia estar mais simpático e sincero, algo tinha mudado nele, fez com que o louro soltasse um sorriso pequeno._

-Se soubesse, não faria essa cara de irritado – _falou num tom sarcástico, "não tenho culpa de não ser um alguém que ta nem ai com os objetivos", "objetivos por primeiro e depois os amigos", pensou como se fosse algo mais óbvio_  
-E quem não fica irritado?! – _aumentou o tom de voz, odiava quando o matemático falava desse jeito sarcástico_ – Eu queria ir mesmo! E ainda quero ir! – _falou esperançoso_

-Culpe a Hinata-sensei, se não fosse por ela a gente não estaria assim!! –_aumentou o seu tom de voz também, o encarava de jeito autoritário, sabia que era gritaria demais para pouca coisa, mas também odiava quando contrariavam as suas palavras e falassem daquele jeito que o louro falou com ele, e não queria que o outro saísse o vitorioso!_

-A Hinata-chan já pediu desculpas e já perdoei! – _estava em fúria, não queria que esta fosse envolvida na conversa._

-Mas é por causa dela que você não pode ir! – _porque a protegia tanto assim? Sentia ciúmes de todos sempre serem bem tratados_– Você pode ter perdoado ela, mas eu não vou perdoar! – _não queria perder, falava tudo que vinha em sua cabeça sem pensar o quão duro poderia ser as suas palavras._

-Foi tão ruim assim o tempo que ficamos juntos? – _olhou para baixo soltando um sorriso desanimado_ – a ponto de odiar a Hinata-chan? – _cerrava os punhos, não sabia se era vontade de dar um belo soco no Sasuke ou chorar de amargura, era uma sensação de decepção, um sentimento que ele desconhecia._  
-Não foi isso que quis dizer... – d_iminui o seu tom, olhou para qualquer outro lugar, "droga... o que eu fui falar!", sentia remorso com suas palavras frias e duras como um gelo, como concertar o que tinha dito naquele momento?_

-Mas é o que parece! –_ se virou pro outro lado, não queria ver o matemático._

O Sai apenas olhava assustado, mas sentia o seu coração se machucar ao ver o Naruto daquele jeito tão triste e amargurado, não sabia o que podia fazer, se continuasse daquele jeito, aí sim que nunca seriam libertados desse maldito pacto, sabia que o Sasuke também sentia algo pelo louro, tanto faz se era uma amizade ou um amor, só sabia que este sentimento estava machucando e teve uma idéia para acabar com o clima ruim.

-Naruto-kun! Eu te amo! –_ficou corado, mas foi a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente, queria quebrar este silêncio a todo custo! Nem que tenha que ser visto como um gay para os dois lados õO. Os dois o olharam espantado, uma declaração depois de uma briga? Não tinha o que falar. Estava em estado de choque._

-Co-como assim, Sai-sensei?! –_simplesmente ficou pasmo _– Você não pensa nas conseqüências!? – _tentou dar uma desculpa pelo seu espanto._

-Eu sempre quis dizer isso para você Naruto-kun! –_segurou as mãos do louro fazendo uma expressão séria, apenas apareceu um olhar desconfiado que soltava um sorriso bem forçado, pelo jeito não acreditou muito no que esse falava._

-Ma-mas você é homem! O dobe também! –_Naruto não acreditou, mas teve o matemático que caiu como um pato(pensei em falar "caiu como uma cobra", mas isso ficaria estranho), estava assustado, aterrorizado! Não aceitava aquela declaração._

-hn... – _o professor de Educação Física soltou um sorriso maldoso_ – ohh...Sai você é o único que me entende, acho que vou aceitar o seu amor – _falava num tom trágico, como uma vitima, pensara que fosse uma brincadeira do Sai e queria que aquele clima ruim sumisse também!_

-O quê?! –_ não acreditava no que ouvia, simplesmente caiu na pegadinha dos dois_ – Mas você gosta mesmo? – _falou num tom desesperado, seu coração estava a mil! Não conseguia entender, mas essas palavras fizeram com que pensasse "gosta mesmo?? Por que estou perguntando isso??", se corou violentamente, até que enfim começou a pensar melhor sobre os seus sentimentos._

-Se-se eu gosto? – _começou a pensar sobre isso também, "tem alguém que eu goste?", pensava numa única pessoa em sua mente sendo que não quisesse pensar._

_**"plim"**_

uma linha vermelha apareceu e desamarrou dos dedos mindinhos do Sasuke e do Naruto e caiu no chão

-tenho uma pergunta... – f_alou sem expressar muito_ – fui eu quem se declarou, mas por que foi a linha de vocês que desamarraram? –_sentia indignado, sendo que não fosse tão ruim assim_

O Sasuke e o Naruto olhavam para a linha assustados, não sabiam se riam ou ficavam tristes...Queriam tanto se separar, mas porque aquele vazio?

-

-

-

* * *

acaboOoo o cap.6! 0/ 

(1)Umeboshi é uma coisa meio azedinha que colocam no arroz, não é ruim naum xD

(2) Missoshiru é uma sopa japonica que tbm não ruim naum n.n

(3) Fujimi Yuuki é aquele princesa do primeiro filme x.x

(4)Nee-chan é um costume do Naruto chamar as mulheres um pouquinho mais velha que ele

já tah na reta final! xP

Kiba: oq o Naruto fala qndo bebe e beija? õo

Não sei.. o.o'... nunca fui beijado por ele xDDD

Kiba: x.X'

Achu qui o Kiba-san não vai aparecer tão rapido xX'

Kiba: q coisa! ó.ò'


	7. Será será? xD

Aqui está o 7.cap! -

aleluiaaa... xDD

aconteceu muitas coisas "ruins" e não pude continuar naquele tempo x.x'

Além do HD ter quebrado com a fic dentro e tive q fazer desde o começo o cap.7

me perdoem pela mega demora ç.ç

Agradecimentos a Romani-chan! -

* * *

Esticou-se em sua cama, não tinha mais ninguém que lhe incomodasse, tinha a sua liberdade! Poderia terminar com os seus planos sem ninguém lhe contrariar, poderia rir como um maníaco em sua casa que ninguém ficaria lhe fitando assustado, mas por que não fazia nada? Sentia desanimado em se levantar, era uma segunda-feira perfeita pra fazer os seus planos! Mas sentia solidão, um vazio que não conseguia compreender.

- Como será que os dois estão? – _fitava o teto pensando naqueles dois que sairam de sua casa aborrecidos, não conseguia tirar da mente a expressão triste do louro _– droga! – c_olocou o travesseiro em cima de sua cabeça querendo esquecer de tudo, como se fosse algo fácil...-.-_  
_ Começou há pensar sobre aqueles dois juntos, sem ninguém para interferir. "_Juntos.._" a sua imaginação não era muito favorável, sentou-se em sua cama com a intenção de ir para o banheiro, mas ficou preso em seus pensamentos "_espero que o Sai não veja o Naruto dormindo, pois quando ele dorm..._", ficou pensativo, "_Por que eu estou tão..._" olhou cabisbaixo para o chão, de alguma forma estava corado, colocou a mão na cabeça fazendo uma expressão atordoada: "_será_?", ficou um tempo em silencio _– NUNCA! –_ voltou em si, gritou em tom alto deu umas tapas em seu próprio rosto para ver se acordava e foi ao banheiro.(como o Sasuke é quieto demais, acredito q deve persar abobrinha pra caramba!! xD)_

Enquanto isso...

- Naruto-kun! Já está na hora de acordar! – _falou o moreno olhando para o relógio._  
- UahhhHhh... –_ se esticou de forma preguiçosa – Só mais um pouquinho _– abraçou o travesseiro e voltou a dormir.  
- Temos que ir pro colégio Naruto-kun! Hoje é segunda-feira!  
- O QUÊ?! SEGUNDA?! – _levantou-se num pulo só, tinha esquecido por completo que já era segunda-feira_ – Droga! Por que você não me avisou antes, Sai?! – _se levantou e começou a tirar o seu pijama e pegando as roupas dobradas ao seu lado._  
_ "_como que pode esquecer que hoje é segunda-feira_?" pensou sem expressar nenhum rancor, já tinha acostumado com este jeito egoísta do Loiro pensar, já usava as vestes que iria para o colégio e não tinha nada pra fazer naquele momento há não ser ver aquele ao seu lado se trocar, mas não era tão divertido como antes _– Será que vão estranhar de ver agente sem o Sasuke-kun? –_ olhou para Naruto que de alguma forma mostrou diminuir a velocidade em se trocar, parecia pensativo, de alguma forma parecia ter mudado a sua expressão, mas logo após percebeu que o moreno lhe fitava interessado._  
- Hunf! Ninguém vai perceber que aquele Teme se separou de nós! – _deu de ombros como se não se importasse. Desviou os olhos do moreno e colocou a camisa, se levantando_ – Vamos!  
- Você está bem, Naruto-kun? – _perguntou preocupado para o louro. _  
- Porque? – _olhou confuso, estava tão na cara assim que ele se sentia mal ao ouvir o nome daquele Teme?_  
- É que você colocou a cueca por cima da calça... – _Um minuto de silencio, paralisados, o moreno colocou a sua mão no rosto tentando esconder risos, "_porque tirou a cueca para se trocar?_", ao pensar nisso lagrimas começaram a sair de tanto rir, sentia falta de fôlego, pois fazia um bom tempo que não ria daquela forma._  
- Uahh!! – _ficou vermelho rapidamente e tirou a calça, quero dizer... a cueca, primeiramente_ – pronto! Vamos Sai!! Não temos tempo para perder! –_ pegou a mão do Sai que ainda continuava a rir, um sorriso totalmente puro, uma raridade de aquela face mostrar. Naruto tentanva esconder o vermelho estampado em seu rosto e a cara emburrada "_o-oque que tem de errado em colocar a cu-cueca depois..._", simplesmente não aceitava aquilo como algo tão engraçado, mas sabia que era algo anormal da parte dele. "_porque.._.?"_  
Saíram do apartamento rapidamente e começaram a correr,  
- Naruto-kun não tinha dito que tinha uma bicicleta? – _perguntou o moreno sem fôlego, pois não estava acostumado a correr daquele jeito._  
- É mesmo! – _o louro tinha esquecido que tinha uma bicicleta, parou e voltou para a direção do apartamento e subiu em sua bicicleta – vamos Sai! Vamos nos atrasar! _  
- Hai, hai – _"_porque estou me sentindo o culpado do atraso se foi o Naruto-kun que não quis acordar mais cedo_?", subiu na garupa_ – é melhor não correr mui...  
- Yoshi! Vamos! – _não deixou o Sai terminar de falar e começou a pedalar mais rápido que podia para tentar chegar na hora. Sai segurou forte no outro professor e seus olhos estavam totalmente arregalados, tinha medo de cair, pois seria um tombo bem feio se caísse naquela velocidade, mas de alguma forma era gostoso sentir o vento bater em seu rosto, apreciava a paisagem com gosto, sentia feliz, recordava no tempo que era uma criança. Se perdeu nos seus pensamentos.._  
- Sai... já chegamos – f_alou meio corado já com a bicicleta parada, mas não podia descer porque o outro lhe segurava fortemente._  
- Ah! Desculpe-me, Naruto-kun –_ soltou o louro de forma atrapalhada, nem tinha percebido que já chegara no colégio_ – foi rapid..  
- Vamos! Vamos! –_ segurou o braço do moreno sem deixar novamente terminar de falar, mas aquela sensação de estar junto dele lhe trazia um sentimento nostálgico, algo que não sentia há muito tempo. soltava um sorriso sem compreender o motivo._  
Chegou na sala sem fôlego, a primeira coisa que fizeram é fitar o relógio que estava grudado na parede da sala dos professores.  
- Ufa! Chegamos há tempo! – _soltou o braço do outro sem perceber e começou a fazer uns alongamentos, típico de um professor animado._  
- Não grita, Naruto-sensei!! – – _falava resmungando fazendo com que os outros dois ficassem com uma gota em suas cabeças... falou histericamente irritada uma loura com olheiras e uma expressão totalmente enjoada –_ aquela ressaca de sábado está fazendo efeito até hoje...não lembro nada que aconteceu ontem...  
- Eu também não me lembro, Ino-sensei – _falou uma de cabelo rosada que tinha um saquinho de gelo em sua cabeça._  
- Vocês deveriam maneirar na quantia, principalmente com aquela bebida... – _apareceu um professor com uma expressão preguiçosa _– bom dia Naruto-sensei, Sai-sensei...  
- Bom dia Shikamaru-sensei! – _falou risonho, fazendo com que o professor de inglês olhasse de forma ciumenta para o Shikamaru _ – Shikamaru não bebeu aquilo? Você lembra o que aconteceu? – _perguntou de forma ingênua fazendo com que aparecesse uma gota em cada cabeça que lembrava daquele dia._  
- É melhor nem saber.. – f_alou com uma voz desajeitada e um pouco corado – _E aí, decidiu ir para Nagoya? –_ queria mudar de assunto, aquele assunto era um pouco constrangedor e não tinha coragem de falar na frente dos outros que não lembravam da ultima vitima do beijoqueiro. _

_ dindondondin, dondon, dingdong_  
- Bateu sinal, gente! Vamos! – _falou animado o professor de Educação Física._  
- Haai –_ respondeu desanimado o grupo que estava em ressaca ainda. _  
- Vamos, Naruto-sensei! – _puxou o braço do louro, estava levemente enciumado e também não queria que o outro tivesse o perigo de ver o professor de matemática que, pelo jeito, não estava ali, "talvez tenha ido antes para classe..."_

No segundo ano...  
- KYAAAAaaAAaaA..!! Sasuke-sensei com esta expressão é tão..!! LINDO!! – _algumas sofriam com escorrimento de sangue pelo nariz, outras babavam e gritavam histericamente vendo aquele professor com uma expressão tão sereno e pensativo._  
- É inacreditável que o Sasuke-sensei deu apenas lições para agente fazer na aula inteira.. – _falou um aluno com uma expressão confusa _– tudo bem com esta quantia de exercícios a gente não vai conseguir terminar nessa aula – _olhou cabisbaixo para o chão ao ver 5 folhas de exercícios que o professor tinha dado para cada aluno._  
- O mais assustador não é isso! Como ele não ouve essa barulheira que essas garotas fazem?? – _mirou para o professor e um monte de garotas gritando e fitando-o sem parar _– estou começando a sentir saudades da personalidade Hitler dele... –_ começou a choramingar junto com os outros garotos._  
- Sasuke-sensei... – _falou vermelha uma garota no lado do professor_ – e-eu não consegui entender esse exercício.. – _mostrou a folha para o professor_  
- Você não prestou atenção na aula passada? – _mudou a sua expressão serena para rígido e mau humorado._  
- Sasuke-sama...! Digoo...Sasuke-sensei!! Deixe que eu ensine esta garota como se faz! – f_alou uma garota que saiu correndo do seu lugar para fechar a boca da garota que tinha acordado a fera._  
- Tudo bem... – _começou a olhar o livro, deu um suspiro cansado, mas logo após voltou a fazer a expressão serena e pensativa olhando para a janela que ficava ao seu lado, deixando as garotas que antes estavam assustadas novamente taradas(?)._  
- Está ficando louca?! Deixa ele meditando!! – _bateu na cabeça daquela que foi perguntar._  
- Ma-mas eu tenho duvidas sobre os exercícios.. – _falou triste _– e por que o sensei está assim? – _perguntou inocentemente._  
- Ouvi dizer que o Sasuke-sama foi isolado pelo Sai-sensei e pelo Naruto-sensei – F_alou baixo, mas nesse momento apareceu uma faísca nos olhos do professor de matemática, tinha ouvido corretamente a palavra "Naruto" (sim. Ele é do tipo que ouve só o que lhe interessa)._  
- Isolado pelo Sai-sensei e Naruto-sensei? – _perguntou outra garota_ – Sai-sensei até que entenderia...mas Naruto-sensei não é desse tipo! – _não concordou com a idéia de que o louro poderia ser o malvado da historia._  
- Hmm.. tem um outro comentário dizendo que os três estavam fazendo compras juntos, será que estão morando junto? – _nesse momento apareceu uma gota na cabeça do professor que perdeu um pouco do seu equilíbrio, mas todos estavam numa rodinha de fofocas naquele momento. "_Quem é o maldito fofoqueiro_?!" , arqueava uma sobrancelha, tentava esconder a sua expressão irritada, pois queria ouvir os comentários que vinha sobre ele e sobre os outros dois._

Sexta série.  
- Atchimm...!! – _espirrou um professor _– será que peguei gripe novamente?  
- Saúde, Lee-sensei!! – _falou os alunos que ouviam a aula._

Voltando para o segundo ano...  
- Mas só o Sasuke-sensei que se separou, e porque o Naruto-sensei e Sai-sensei estão juntos ainda? – _disse com uma voz firme e confiante o que falava._  
- Sei lá... o Sasuke-sama pode ser lindo! Mas temos que concordar que ele é um rabugento...  
- Isso é... Sasuke-sensei, o nosso professor frio e lindo!! Esse é o charme dele!! – _falou empolgada._  
- Se for falar de charme, o Sai-sensei não perde!! Ele é um tanto sedutor!!

-"ele seduz as alunas?" f_icou chocado ao ouvir as alunas comentando dessa forma sobre o professor._  
- Naruto-sensei tem o charme diferente não acham? Ele incentiva agente com aquele sorriso! –_ falou animada_ – Ele tem um lado bem meigo!! – _começou a rir junto com as outras._  
- Eu adorava ver o Sasuke-sensei junto com o Naruto-sensei! – _falou lembrando daquele tempo que os dois davam aulas juntos – _Ele fazia uma expressão tão meiga quando estava junto com o Naruto-sensei!! –_ falou empolgada aumentando um pouco o tom de voz._  
- "Meigo..MEIGO?? Desde quando eu virei MEIGO??" – _ respirou fundo e fechou os olhos para organizar melhor os pensamentos_ – "meigo...desde quando eu cai a nível do dobe?!" –_ estava atordoado, não acreditava que foi comparado a um nível tão diferente do que estava habituado. Levantou-se da cadeira estressado de tanto pensar._  
- Trabalho valendo nota para amanhã!!  
- O QUÊEEE??

Oitavo ano...  
- Naruto-kun? Depois que os alunos terminarem de dar as oito voltas, o que faremos? – _perguntou de forma impaciente, já que era a segunda vez que perguntava e não recebia a resposta. Suspirou cansado e foi mais perto do outro professor _– Se não elaborarmos algo juntos, eles vão descobrir que estamos juntos porque amamos um ao outro –_ sussurrou no ouvido do louro que estremeceu no momento e saiu rapidamente de perto do outro, totalmente corado._  
- O que v-você esta falando? _– mostrava uma expressão assustada olhou pros lados para ver se tinha alguém por perto, mas por sorte os alunos estavam bem distantes a ponto de não enxergar_ – Os alunos não tem uma mente poluída ainda... – _ainda estava tentando se recuperar do susto._  
- "acredito que Naruto-kun seja mais ingênuo que muito alunos daqui...", _soltou um riso ao pensar que este professor era mais ingênuo que o normal._  
- Então, o que faremos? – c_ruzou os braços e se emburrou ao ver que outro ria de sua cara._  
- Hmm..talvez seja mais fácil já que é uma matéria a menos – _colocou a mão no queixo com uma expressão pensativa._ "os alunos entenderam alguma coisa naquele dia?" _começou a ficar confuso, pois matemática, inglês e Educação Física, são matérias totalmente diferentes, não fazia sentido dos três estar juntos, mas naquele momento não tiveram escolha._ (N/A quem não quer ter aula com três professores lindos ao mesmo tempo todos os dias?).  
- Que tal eu começar a falar e depois você completa? – _pensou de forma simples, das outras vezes tinha sido assim, por causa do desespero sempre saiu algo inesperado, mas parecia do agrado dos alunos._  
- Não temos muita escolha – _sorriu para o louro que devolveu com um sorriso _– mudando de assunto... você não judiou dos alunos? – _fitou os alunos andando sem fôlego, sendo que estivessem na quinta volta ainda_ – a quadra é bem grande para dar oito voltas...  
- É mesmo! – _levou uma das mãos para a testa _– Galera! Podem parar de correr...digoo...andar! podem descansar por cinco minuto!! – _sorriu sem jeito... nem tinha percebido que tinha mandado os alunos darem tantas voltas._  
xxx  
Digamos que conseguiram dar as suas aulas como queriam, as classes que teve aula do matemático estavam quase morrendo, não agüentavam ver exercícios na sua frente.  
- De alguma forma sinto aliviado que tenha dado tudo certo... – _se esticou cansado._  
- Hmm..Que bom que as minhas matérias estão adiantados – o_lhou para o teto aliviado _– agora seria aula vaga – f_itou o louro_ – podemos ficar na sala dos professores e pensar como vamos fazer na próxima aula – f_alou animado, já não sorria da forma falsa como antes, não tinha mais um motivo para ser falso._  
Entraram na sala de aula... E adivinha quem eles encontraram?? Acertou quem falou Kiba! Brincadeira...foi o Sasuke mesmo... -.-  
Os olhos ficaram arregalados e paralisados mais do que o normal, não queriam se ver naquele momento. O Sai suspirou cansado, deu tanto trabalho para fazer o outro esquecer do matemático e agora estava na sua frente, como pôde ter a má sorte de ter aula vaga no mesmo horário?  
- Errr... –_ não conseguia esconder o vermelho estampado no seu rosto, apenas conseguia fitar outro canto qualquer – _ainda estão presos nesse pacto? – _tentou fazer um tom irônico, mas foi um fracasso, pois a voz estava levemente trêmula, não conseguia esquecer as palavras frias dele e as fofocas, os comentários pesados dos alunos que martelava em sua cabeça... _"meigo...".  
- Se soubéssemos já estaríamos separados! –_ cruzou os braços fazendo um biquinho, tentando disfarçar o espanto ao ver ele na sala. Como estava difícil de encarar o outro, como era complicado aquele sentimento que tinha..._  
- Se soubesse eu não ia falar...– s_orriu de forma maliciosa fazendo com que os outros dois olhassem com uma gota, horrorizados_ "esse não vai mudar tão cedo..."  
- Hn.. – _Não estava conseguindo puxar um assunto, simplesmente queria sair dali sem falar nada, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria fazer um ato que poderia distanciar mais daquele que tinha ficado magoado com suas palavras frias _– tomem cuidado... os alunos estão fazendo comentários esquisitos esses dias... – _tentou aconselhar principalmente o moreno que tinha o mau costume de falar coisas de forma maliciosa.__  
- _Que tipo de comentário? _– perguntou o inocente que fez os outros dois ficarem com uma gota na cabeça:_ "com certeza todos os alunos tem mais malicia que ele..."  
- Tipo... que os professores são gays? – f_ez uma expressão pensativa, fazendo com que os outros dois olhassem horrorizados e incrédulos para o moreno _– só foi uma opinião... –_ mostrou não se importar muito com o que tinha falado._  
- Estão fazendo esse tipo de comentário, Teme? – _ficou assustado, não era impossível que esse tipo de comentário saísse, já que até para ir ao banheiro estavam indo juntos._  
- Não! De jeito nenhum! – _falou firme fazendo com que o louro respirasse aliviado _– eu acho... – _apareceu uma gota na cabeça do matemático_ – É que...viram agente fazendo compras juntos... – _diminuiu o tom de voz e colocou a mão na cabeça expressando um certo desanimo e constrangimento._  
- Quem foi o maldito fofoqueiro?? –_ berrou corado. Sim, era constrangedor de alguma forma deixar os alunos saberem de algo tão intimo assim..._  
- Sim...ponha maldito nisso... – _concordou o mal humorado também, já tinha xingado de tudo, na classe de aula, sobre o maldito que tinha feito a fofoca..._  
- Hn.. – _outro apenas pensava..._ "Quem poderia ser?"

Na sétima séria...  
- ATCHIM!!  
- Saúde, Lee-sensei! – _falou os alunos que estava prestando atenção na aula._  
- Obrigado... – s_orriu animado para os alunos _"será que peguei gripe novamente?" _ficou triste mais uma vez._

Voltando para a sala dos professores. Depois do assunto um certo silêncio prevaleceu na sala, já tinha esquecido o motivo que havia levado-os até lá.  
- Nossa! Temos sorte de nos três ter ficado com aula vaga... –_ sorriu de forma desajeitada, apenas queria quebrar o silêncio daquele lugar._  
- É... – _falou o professor de inglês um pouco desapontado _– é melhor o Sasuke-kun do que o Shikamaru-sensei – _não expressou muito._  
- Porque o Shikamaru-sensei? – _ficou curioso, não entendia o motivo do ódio do outro por este professor de física._  
- Hnn... nem queira saber o motivo – _sorriu falsamente._

-"talvez compreenda o Sai..." _pensava cansado,_ "o quê?! Pe-perai... eu não cheguei ao mesmo nível que o Sai! De meigo para sedutor não!! Tudo bem que é mais pra assediador...", _colocou a mão no rosto tentando esconder a sua expressão atordoada._  
- Você está bem, Teme? – _perguntou preocupado já que o outro do nada ficou quieto._  
- Está tudo bem... – _tentou organizar os seus pensamentos e tentar expressar a maior calma possível, sabia que estava esquecendo de alguma coisa. Sim! Tinha esquecido que tinha brigado com o louro! E tinha que pedir desculpas para ele, mas não sabia como começar..._ – devo estar atrapalhando... – _Mas por fim se levantou de onde estava, desistiu da idéia de pedir desculpas, achou melhor não tomar uma atitude, tinha medo de falar totalmente ao contrario do que queria _– e tenho algumas coisas que tenho que falar com a Tsunade-sama – _falou num tom frio._  
- Falar com a Tsunade? – _perguntou confuso_ "falando nisso.. eu também tenho que falar com ela..."  
- Eu ia pedir para ela deixar mais uma semana de férias depois que vir o Natsu-yasumi (N/A: feriado de um mês no Japão), – _arrumava os livros sem fitar o outro. Tinha que ser frio queria cortar totalmente aquela linha vermelha que não tinha sumido de verdade – talvez eu saia do colégio...bem...vou indo _– saiu sem olhar para os dois.  
- Até... – _falou o moreno confuso, com certeza esse tinha dupla personalidade! A algum tempo atrás estava conversando normal e do nada mudou totalmente sua atitude_ – esta bem, Naruto-kun? – _viu que o louro tinha ficado mais quieto que o normal._  
- Ahaha.. – _um sorriso forçado_ – pensei que ele tinha se esquecido da briga, mas pelo jeito, não... – _olhou cabisbaixo para o chão_ – pensei em pedir desculpas... mas por fim não saiu nada... – _sorriu de forma melancólica para Sai, que ficou sem atitude._  
- Mas, Naruto-kun! O único culpado é o Sasuke-kun! – _foi contra a atitude do outro, queria consolar ele, mas não sabia como dizer. Não sabia como expressar naquele momento sem machucar os sentimentos dele._  
- Mas não foi apenas ele o egoísta da historia! –_ doía o seu peito, sentia a linha em sua volta lhe machucando mais e mais. Sentia-se melancólico algo que nunca foi típico dele, queria ir atrás, mas não conseguia, mas porque correr atrás? _– e-eu... não sei mais o que fazer... – _já estava em desespero, já não fazia sentido o que falava, estava prestes a chorar como uma criança que levou uma bronca._  
- Naruto-kun... –_ como sentia ódio daquele matemático! Naquele momento lhe batia uma tristeza forte ao ver daquele jeito. Segurou a mão do louro e puxanou-o pros seus braços, os corpos estavam colados, era uma sensação confortável para ambos _– para a sua informação.. – _sorriu pequeno para si próprio, já que o outro não podia ver o seu rosto _– você deveria perceber que ama aquele idiota do Sasuke-kun – _a expressão ficou melancólica, era difícil aceitar algo assim, mas era a pura realidade. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, lhe deixou assustado com as palavras sinceras do outro que lhe abraçava gentilmente._  
- Mas...somos homens! – _não conseguiu aceitar a idéia de que amava um homem, mas por que o seu coração desesperou ao ouvir aquilo? Sabia o motivo que a linha tinha sido desamarrado naquele momento, um sentimento único, aquelas palavras desesperadas do Sasuke naquele momento veio em sua cabeça _"você gosta mesmo?"  
- Naruto-kun...pare de machucar a si próprio – _falou num tom calmo, colocou a sua mão na cabeça do Naruto começando acariciar gentilmente –_ Bem...Eu não me importaria de namorar um homem! –_ sorriu ao ver que o outro estremeceu e saiu dos seus braços rapidamente_.  
- Sai!! – _falou totalmente vermelho, mas começou a rir. Sentia-se aliviado _– Obrigado, Sai! – _soltou aquele sorriso radiante de sempre, sentia agradecido de te-lo ouvido falar e tenha lhe consolado!_  
- Que bom que o Naruto-kun voltou ao normal! – _sorriu de forma gentil._  
- O que esta falando? Estou normal! –_ estufou o seu peito mostrando que estava tudo bem. O professor de inglês começou a rir de forma divertida, como era bom perceber que não escolheu as palavras erradas. Fez com que o louro risse de si próprio também, como foi tolo de não perceber que deixou um importante amigo preocupado._  
** "plim"**  
Uma linha apareceu e desamarrou dos dedos mindinhos do dois. Os olhos arregalados e surpresos. Sim, agora tinha a liberdade. Os dois apenas começaram a rir.  
- O que vai fazer agora Naruto-kun? – _perguntou um pouco tenebroso do que o outro ia falar, mas a curiosidade falava mais alto que o normal._  
- Hnn... – c_olocou a mão no queixo fazendo uma expressão pensativ_a – Vou pra Nagoya!! – s_altitou, tinha esquecido sobre a viajem por causa dos seus pensamentos complicados –_ nisso eu posso pensar melhor sobre tudo que aconteceu– s_orriu radiante! Agora podia ir para Nagoya!_  
- Ótima idéia Naruto-kun! – s_orriu feliz e aliviado ao ouvir que não iria atrás do outro_ – Mas vai me deixar sozinho? Eu vou sentir falta! – _fez-se de carente._  
- Você sabe se virar muito bem! – _riu ao ver a atitude do outro, algum tempo atrás era algo impossível de pensar que o professor de inglês podia sorrir de forma gentil e fazer uma expressão tão divertida_. – Bem! Tenho que falar com a Tsunade agora! Tenho que me apressar sobre a viagem... talvez tenha que parar de ir no colégio essa semana já...  
- Hn.. vai agora? – _perguntou preocupado, já que não sabia se outro ainda estava lá._  
-Talvez seja melhor ir depois mesmo – _sorriu sem jeito, tinha esquecido que o Teme tinha ido para a diretoria para conversar com a Tsunade também. Mostrou uma certa expressão triste que deixou o Sai preocupado novamente _– Yoshi! –_ bateu no seu próprio rosto fazendo o outro levar um susto_ – na hora do almoço eu vou lá!! –_ sorriu radiante novamente._  
dindondondin, dondon, dingdong  
- Está na hora de eu dar aula, Sai! Agente se fala depois! –_ sorriu e acenou dando um tchau que foi correspondido da mesma forma pelo moreno..._  
- É mesmo! Eu também tenho aula para dar agora... –_ coçou a cabeça, estava perdido nos pensamentos complicados – e essa linha? – olhou para baixo onde estava a linha vermelha, pegou ela com todo cuidado_ – hn.. talvez seja útil algum dia – _soltou um sorriso malicioso e guardou no bolso e saindo da sala também._  
Chegou o horário do almoço, os três estavam separados. Sasuke sentava sozinho numa mesa, Sai também sentava no outro canto, já o Naruto nem na sala estava, talvez tivesse ido falar com a Diretora. Todos encaravam confusos, eles estavam tão unidos, mas agora estavam tão separados. O Sasuke fitou curioso vendo apenas o Sai, então a linha tinha sido desamarrada também? Qual seria o motivo? Estava curioso, mas não ia quebrar o seu orgulho de jeito nenhum.  
- Yoshi! Eu vou para Nagoya!! – _entrou um professor animado que tinha recebido todo apoio da diretora para ir para Nagoya.  
_ - Que ótima noticia, Naruto-kun – _falou o professor de historia, animado _– E quando que você vai?  
- Bem...Hoje é o ultimo dia que vou dar aula... mas eu vou embora sábado, pretendo ficar no feriado de Natsu-yasumi e mais uma semana por lá! – _sorriu empolgado._  
- Que bom que você decidiu! Não esqueça de trazer presente, viu?! – t_odos apoiavam o louro fazendo com que este se sentisse bem._  
- Mas porque não vai vir mais pro colégio? –_ fez um tom curioso o professor de inglês que tinha se apegado no louro._  
- É que eu tenho que ver a documentação e tal.. e vai dar bastante trabalho.. – _coçou a cabeça sem jeito, já que nem sabia onde estava a documentação._  
- Ahn.. – "vai demorar tanto tempo para procurar a documentação?"_ Todos fitavam assustados para o louro, _"esse é o famoso desorganizado".  
- Uaah! Tenho que voltar para a diretoria! Esqueci de falar algo para a Tsunade! –_ Saiu desesperado do lugar, fazendo todos fitarem ele capotando do lugar._  
dindondondin, dondon, dingdong  
- Vamos! Vamos! Que ainda temos que dar uma semana de aula, para chegar as ferias ainda! – _falou bocejando a medica do colégio com os olhos cheio de olheiras._  
- Haa! Aula vaga agora..! – f_alou preguiçoso o professor de física _– acho que vou ir ao telhado dormir.  
- Sendo que não tenha aula, eu preciso ver os computadores – _mexeu o óculos, saindo da sala._  
Tinha acabado as aulas! Todos saíram da sala cansados, os professores estavam mais rígidos, talvez por causa do feriado ou a da ressaca de sábado.  
- Graças a Deus acabou as aulas! – _se esticou o professor de Educação Física, que parecia calmo e tinha esquecido daqueles sentimentos, mas apenas queria ser forte e decidir da forma mais correta sem sofrer por eles._  
-O que esta reclamando? – b_ateu de leve na cabeça do que reclamava _– eu e os outros vamos ter que dar mais uma semana de aula!  
- Essa doeu, Sai! –_ se emburrou_ – Se fosse por mim eu daria mais uma semana de aula! –_ falou todo orgulhoso _– vamos, Sai! Temos que pegar as suas roupas que estão no meu apartamento!  
- Okay! – s_orriu e foi na direção do protagonista. O moreno sentou novamente na bicicleta se segurou forte no outro professor já que este corria bastante._  
- Então vamos!! – _começou a pedalar rapidamente fazendo este ficar desesperado, mas logo após se acostumou. Chegara rapidamente no apartamento, como era gostoso entrar no lar! O moreno começou a arrumar a mala que tinha trazido, não sabia quanto tempo iria ficar, mas por fim durou apenas um dia na casa do louro._  
- Bem...acredito que vou indo –_ segurou a mala e foi na direção da porta._  
- Eu vou junto com você até o ponto de ônibus! – _se levantou da cadeira._  
- Não, não! Eu vou sozinho! Não se preocupe –_ olhou para o relógio _–. Se eu ficar mais algum tempo com você vai lá saber o que vai acontecer... –_ começou a mostrar uma face maliciosa..._  
- Depois dessa... – _apareceu uma gota na cabeça do protagonista, mas tinha acostumado com esse lado esquisito do Sai, já era bons amigos._  
- Bem, vou indo então – _abriu a porta, fitou e acenou para o lourinho – não pense que eu desisti de você, heim?! – soltou uma expressão determinada e fechou a porta._  
- O que foi isso agora? – a_penas ficou boiando com a cara ingênuo de sempre, acreditando que aquilo era mais uma brincadeira do outro._

Já era sexta feira (N/A: rápido né? xDD )... Os dois morenos não conversaram nenhuma vez nesses dias, talvez nem queressem olhar na cara um do outro. Mas hoje era o ultimo dia que o louro estaria nessa cidade, como estariam os sentimentos dos morenos? Passaram-se varias aulas, mas por fim as aulas acabaram. Sai e Sasuke foram os últimos a sair da sala.. Era agora ou nunca para cumprir a missão!  
- Sasuke-kun não vai falar com o Naruto-kun? – _doía falar isso, mas sabia que o professor de Educação Física gostava do matemático... E sabia que assim seria melhor._  
- Porque eu tenho que falar com ele? –_ ficou surpreso que este tenha puxado assunto, mas tentou mostrar mais frio possível._  
- Então você não o ama? –_ foi direto no que queria falar, um minuto de silêncio, Sasuke não conseguia falar, apenas estava boquiaberto, assustado com o que outro lhe falou. _– Se você não for atrás dele, outros vão atrás! – _sorriu de forma perversa – okay? – saiu da sala rindo da expressão assustada do outro, veio um e-mail pelo celular e soltou um sorriso divertido_ – Ainda bem... – _falou para si mesmo respirando aliviado pegando a linha vermelha do seu bolso e guardando novamente no bolso._  
- E-eu...- _murmurava para si próprio. Não conseguia compreender os seus sentimentos, por que estava sendo tão duro consigo mesmo? Saiu correndo da sala e foi correndo atrás do professor de inglês. Tinha que perguntar. Encontrou o outro moreno andando distraidamente _– que horas o dobe vai viajar? – _falou com o tom rígido, firme, do jeito que o outro queria ouvir._  
- Que eu saiba... – f_alou num tom irônico, que fez o outro irritar _– ele vai as oito horas da manhã de trem para Nagoya – _falou erguendo o seu dedo indicador fazendo uma expressão calma._  
- hm.. – _soltou o outro, tinha conseguido o que queria._  
- Mas não é mais simples ir hoje na casa dele? – _perguntou se fazendo de curioso. Mas o outro apenas soltou um sorriso irônico._  
- Não é da sua conta! –_ virou-se e foi andando, deixando o outro irritado e olhando o matemático indo à direção da sala_ "cara grosseiro... Como o Naruto-kun foi gostar de uma cara assim?". _Sorriu e apenas foi embora com uma expressão satisfeita._

Chegou o grande dia esperado! Era sábado! O louro estava ansioso com suas malas prontas para ir para Nagoya. Ia pegar carona do seu antigo professor Jiraiya, sentia um certo remorso por não ter falado com os dois morenos, mas o seu tempo foi curto, foi difícil encontrar os tais documentos para a viagem e não pôde ir atrás deles. Tinha tentado ligar para eles, mas nenhum dos dois atendeu o telefonema... "O que eles estariam fazendo?"  
** biii...Biii!!**  
Olhou pela janela era o Jiraiya que lhe esperava no carro. Saiu com a sua mala gigante e deu a ultima olhada no seu lar e saiu fitando o lugar.  
- Desculpa pela demora! – _soltou um sorriso sem jeito e colocou a mala no porta-mala, entrando no carro._  
- Pronto, Naruto? – _esparramou o cabelo do seu aluno que rapidamente ficou emburrado._  
Chegaram no terminal, a diretora e alguns professores estavam ali para se despedir do professor de Educação Física, se ele se desse bem em Nagoya ele ficaria por lá, e nunca se sabia quando que iam se ver novamente. Como bateu arrependimento no louro! Deveria ter ido na casa do matemático e falar algumas coisas para ele, mas agora é tarde demais. Entrou no trem e foi bem recebido, já que foi na classe alta, se sentou e esticou-se animado, o lugar era espaçoso, o era dividido por salas. Respirou feliz. Como que ia ser lá será? Um alguém segurou no seu ombro. Adivinha quem? Acertou quem falou Neji e Hinata! Queria que fosse mentira, mas não é...

- Neji?! Hinata-chan?? – _ficou totalmente pasmo, esperava qualquer outra pessoa menos eles – _porque vocês estão aqui? – _perguntou confuso._  
- Eu e a Hinata temos trabalho pendente por lá, talvez trabalhemos no mesmo lugar que você, Naruto... – falou com sorriso belo e atraente.  
- Po-poderiamos sentar junto com o Naruto-kun? – _perguntou corada e sem jeito, por isso que ela andava sumida no colégio, talvez estava necessitando de mexer na documentação também. Mas do nada abriu a porta do lugar._  
- Sinto muito lhe avisarem, mas esse lugar é meu! – _falou num tom firme, sim, é o nosso amado matemático!!_

- Sasuke! – _falou o louro totalmente no estado de choque, porque ele estaria aqui? Não fazia nenhum sentido dele estar no trem para Nagoya._  
- Coff..coff... – _corou fortemente e virou o rosto pro outro lado de forma bruta _– Não entendam errado! Eu vim porque um contrato interessante veio de Nagoya e preciso ver...! – _estava totalmente desajeitado com suas palavras, mas tentava ser o máximo possível frio, sendo que foi um fracasso._  
- Vamos, Hinata! Acredito que temos que sentar no nosso verdadeiro lugar... – _ficou um pouco desapontado, já que imaginava que as pessoas dessa sala não viriam, por causa do horário._ – agente se vê depois, Naruto!  
- T-tchau, Na-naruto-kun – _falou triste, mas sabia que eles tinham assuntos a ser terminados._  
- Ossu! – _soltou o sorriso de sempre, esperou eles saírem do lugar – Teme! É por isso que você não atendia meus telefonemas?!_ – se levantou de onde se sentava e falou furioso.  
- Será que era deles que o Sai estava falando naquela hora? – _perguntou para si próprio em voz alta_, "Se você não for atrás dele, outros vão atrás!", _só poderia ser sobre a Hinata e sobre o Moreno de olhos perolados que Sai falava._  
- Ahn? Você falou com o Sai? –_ fez uma cara confusa_ – Ooi... está acordado? – _ficou simplesmente quieto, observando o outro. O matematico juntava forças para falar, suspirou fundo. Ia falar tudo numa pancada só! _  
- Naruto eu gost..  
- Na verdade eu estava falando de eu mesmo naquela hora, Sasuke-kun –_ apareceu no meio dos dois um moreno com um sorriso falso no seu rosto._  
- O QUÊ!? – os dois arregalaram os olhos. Sim! Era o professor de inglês!

- Sai! O que você esta fazendo aqui? – _perguntou aterrorizado e trêmulo _"esse pessoal parecem fantasmas, aparecendo do nada..."  
- Naruto-kun! Eu lhe disse que eu me sentiria sozinho sem você! –_ falou com um brilho radiante_ – Eu não imaginava que o Sasuke-kun viria! Por isso eu vim... –_ mostrou desapontado ao ver que o matemático tinha vindo também _– pensei que o Sasuke-kun ia fraquejar na ultima hora... – _começou mostra ironia em suas palavra_ – Ah! Como foi bom chegar em tempo!  
- Já viu que eu vim! – _Falou totalmente estressado _– Então vá embora! –_ Como pode atrapalhar uma hora tão importante? _  
- Esperaí! Quer dizer que vamos viajar todos juntos? – p_erguntou com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueada._  
- É – _fizeram uma cara meio lesada, não era algo óbvio? Mas simplesmente não conseguia entrar na cabeça do nosso herói que esses dois iriam para Nagoya juntos com ele._  
- Ah! Uma coisa estranha aconteceu com a linha – _ergueu o dedo indicador relembrando da linha. Tirou do bolso com todo cuidado._ – Está azul! – _os outros dois começaram a fitar a linha confusos._  
- É melhor deixar essa linha longe da gente se n... – no momento que se afastou, a linha simplesmente sumiu do nada. O Silencio prevaleceu na sala...  
- Não pode ser... –_ falou o matemático e o protagonista no estado de choque. Será? Será?_  
- Hn.. – _Sai saiu de perto dos outros dois na tentativa de descobrir_  
-Não!! – _os dois se aterrorizaram. Podiam testar depois se é ou não o mesmo pacto...  
**Ploft!**_

Fim...

* * *

bemmm...espero q tenham gostado! xDD

estou pensando em fazer um extra explicando algumas coisinhas..

e qria a opinião de vcs i.i

na verdade o cap. era mais longo, mas achei q tava demorando demais e prefiri dizer q estou viva ainda

já que para alguns eu tinha morrido XD

ah! desenhei com os tres juntos!

jessy-chan09./art/Naruto-96330622

copiei a pose de uma revista xD

Kiba: ò-ó

culpe o HD!!

Kiba: óò

vc prefere triangulo ou quadrado? xD

Kiba:quadrado.. pq?

seria o meu tema do extra i.i

Kiba: o.o'

Me perdoem pela demora! eu não queria demorar tanto assim ó.ò

* * *


End file.
